Outcasts - The Knight of Konoha
by SilentVex
Summary: Before the time of Naruto Uzumaki the world was a very different place. Shinobi-fought Wars engulfed the Elemental Nations and death was part of the job description. It was in this time that Kazuki Onigami, Minato Namikaze and many others grew up. This is their story. (-On Hiatus-)
1. Begin at the End

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto or any crossover games/ animes (can't reveal for chance of spoilers) and any characters associated with these games/shows except for my OCs (times how many damn chapters this is going to be because I don't want to have to write this at the beginning of every chapter!) **

**I can see this going on for quite a while but I have much of the story already planned out, all I need really is the motivation to actually write. I would like to hear your thoughts on the story and my writing as time goes on so reviews would be appreciated.**

**Now without further ado, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Addition: For the next week I will be uploading one chapter every day, hopefully getting the ball rolling. This chapter is relatively short compared to numbers 4 and 5 so they will be getting longer, trust me! **

**Yet another addition: So I realised that this is going to get crap all views without any character filters applied. This is why I've put Minato, Kushina and Mikoto up there; they will be main characters in this, just not leading main characters if you catch my drift, that's going to be the OCs. Now that I've confessed and explained my sins we can get on with this.**

**Now the story really begins... for real this time.**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 1 – Begin at the End**

* * *

**Konohagakure – October 10th**

The night was still and the moon full. The vast forest was an ocean of green as far as the eye can see, surrounding the island that is Konoha. Light radiated from the village as if reflecting the joy of the villagers, still celebrating the end of the war that ended over a year ago.

The Third Shinobi World War.

The source of an untold amount of bloodshed for many years... well not in the grand scheme of things it wasn't but to those living through it, it was as though it had lasted a lifetime. The peace that had followed was what people, both civilian and shinobi alike had been praying for, and now that they had it, they would enjoy it to its fullest. Every day people lived easy in the knowledge that their lives were no longer under constant threat.

However for those living in the village below, that peace was about to be shattered, if only for a night. But sometimes, that's all that's needed for events to begin unfolding...

From her position atop the mountain overlooking the village, her crimson eyes could see it all: the forest, the bright lights of the village, even one man who had drunk a bit too much and retreated into an alley to throw up. 'Disgusting...' These were trivial in comparison to smaller things that were hidden to all but her.

A fresh wind blew. Her twin, blond pigtails swayed; the ruffles of her dress fluttered in the breeze. The smallest, most insignificant event could act as the trigger for much larger ones.

'And so it begins.'

In the distance she saw a large, nine-tailed fox appear, the young woman it had just emerged from still chained in place, hanging between two stone pillars. A lone, masked man stood before the Kyuubi, staring into its eyes. He disappeared, promptly reappearing at a considerably closer location to the village and, weaving the necessary hand signs, summoned the great demon.

By now the shinobi forces had sensed the ungodly energy emitted from the fox and had moved to protect their home, but against such a being it takes one truly special to combat it efficiently, if at all. The beast raised its head to the sky and roared before gathering energy between its open jaws. Before anyone could do act, it had already fired its attack. Its target? The mountain that the female was currently standing on; if the attack met its target, there could be no doubt that it would cause incalculable destruction. She watched passively as the blast approached at rapid speed.

Just before it could impact, the shot was stopped. A large array of a sealing jutsu appeared across the cliff face, having been cast by a man standing atop one of the four profiles carved into the wall. This man, with spiky blond hair and clad in a long white coat with flames embroidered into the base, was Minato Namikaze—Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Finishing his jutsu, he transported the blast far onto the horizon where, even at such a great distance, the shock waves felt were immense.

The masked man from before appeared behind Minato and moved to attack. The spectator did not attempt to warn him, instead curious as to how he would react. Sensing the attack, the young Hokage turned to block the kunai which was about to be thrusted into him with one of his personal, tri-pronged kunai. The masked man, undeterred, attempted to attack a different way, by sucking his opponent into his private dimension.

Defensive instinct kicking in, Minato used his personal Hiraishin jutsu to escape at the very last moment. His attacker followed in pursuit a moment later.

With the two gone, the female turned her attention back to the beast's rampage. By now every avaliable shinobi had gathered to hold off the beast. It was midway through charging another energy blast when something caught its attention; a lone figure was stood atop a portion of the wall that encompassed Konoha, at some distance from the rest of their allies. They appeared to agitate the Kyuubi and the distraction was fired upon instead, obliterating the person, which meant the village was safe from yet another blast. The shinobi begin attacking with full force, jutsus of all elements are being fired at the creature in an attempt to fend it off.

One swordsman unleashes a barrage of slashes from his twin blades, one in the form of of lightning and the other an overwhelming, unknown energy towards the fox's face, one of which catches its eye drawing first blood. An enraged roar drowned out the sounds of battle as the Kyuubi proceeded to try to slash, smash and crush the human who had dared cause its injury.

To his credit he certainly managed to survive longer than most would have in this situation however no mere human could ever expect to evade such a being for long and the colossal animal proved too fast; shooting its head forward and with a swift bite, taking off his legs mid-jump. The man, having lost all control in the air, was then caught with a back handed swipe and crashed through a wall, ending up with a, now bloodied, wooden stake protruding from his gut. With no energy to pull himself off, his consciousness faded.

'A pity,' she thought.

In life the man had been quite interesting to her, regardless of her first impression of him.

The battle continued, eventually being stopped by the appearance of a giant toad summon, courtesy of Minato, which landed on the Kyuubi. Moments later the beast disappeared along with the recent arrival, reappearing before Minato and its previous container, Kushina Uzumaki some distance outside the village. She used her chakra chains to restrict the fox's movements whilst her husband cast the Shiki Fujin seal to rob it of its chakra before sealing it within the newborn baby that lay on an alter just behind them.

Due to her weakness from the ordeals of the night, Kushina's technique weakened just enough for the Kyuubi to use its last few moments of freedom to try and kill the baby boy, in an attempt to not be sealed. Seeing this both Minato and Kushina threw themselves onto the fast approaching claw to save their son. With the fatal claw stopped by both their bodies, they say their last words to the boy and pass on from this world. It was truly a touching sight.

In its last few moments, the fox cursed the pair before being sealed fully within the child. The two lifeless forms dropped to the ground as other shinobi approach.

From her vantage point the female closed her eyes and sighed.

''And so the curtain falls on this tale twenty two years in the making...''

* * *

**The Land of Demons – 22 Years ago**

Far to the west of the Land of Fire, beyond even the Lands of Wind and Earth, lay the Land of Demons. It was a place consisting mostly of forest, but was different from the Land of Fire given to its random array of varying land heights due to the geographical layout. There was only one large settlement where the ruler of the nation, the priestess, resided. The rest of the people were spread out among many villages, where a population of thousand people living in one would be considered overcrowded.

Contrary to the name, the Land of Demons had not been overrun by demons since before the founding of the Five Hidden Villages. That wasn't to say of course that they didn't exist. Whilst the civilian population of the land lived out their lives in relative peace, there were those who trained in the way of the sword, arcane and whatever they could to combat demons whenever they should surface, looking for their next meal.

For many years these warriors were able to successfully protect the inhabitants of the land. However recently there had been a large movement of demons sweeping through the land, the likes of which never seen before.

Knowing that they would not be able to stop them on their own, the young Priestess who ruled at that time sent out requests for aid from the Hidden Villages. Not one of them sent so much as a single man. Not one, but Konoha. Unlike the rest Konoha responded and they vowed to take in any and all refugees sent to them. So in order to lessen the death count, an order was given country-wide to evacuate any and all civilians from the Land of Demons.

**Soon to be attacked village...**

The hoard was coming.

This undeniable fact was on everybody's minds as the final preparations for the evacuation were being completed. Multiple large horse-drawn carts were loaded with food and personal belongings of the women and children who were soon going to be leaving their homes.

Final words of goodbye to their loved ones staying behind to fight mixed in with the sounds of sobbing and men rushing around preparing for the attack, creating a symphony of orderly chaos. In this maelstrom of activity a man, clearly a warrior, was knelt down, talking to a young eight year old boy.

''You understand why this is happening, right Kazuki?''

''Yes father, the monsters are coming.'' The young boy, Kazuki, replied.

''That's right,'' his father said with a sad smirk at his son's childish summary of the situation, ''You're going to be going somewhere far away where the monsters cannot reach you, you'll be safe there.''

''You're not coming?'' Worry flared in the boy's dark eyes.

Seeing this, the man ruffled his son's unruly black hair. ''No, I'm not. I have to stay here and fight... it's my job to protect you after all, I swore to your mother that I would do so.''

Kazuki bowed his head, trying to hold back his tears.

''Don't cry for me son. This is my choice. Remember, regardless of what happens, so long as you alone choose how you live your life, there is no reason to regret it when it ends. ''

Raising his head, the boy nodded, ''I won't forget.''

Pleased that he had been able to teach his son one last thing before his impending death the man couldn't help but smile despite the situation. ''Here,'' he said, holding out an item, long, thin and wrapped in cloth, ''take this with you, if it is what you want: train with it. Become the warrior I know you can be. If not, then keep it to remember your past and never regret it.''

Kazuki took the package and bowed to the man that he will never see again. Even at his young age, he knew the consequences of remaining here and fighting. He tried to speak but the gravity of the situation trapped his words in his chest.

A man in the rushing crowd called out, ''Hey, Onigami! We could use your help over here if you're nearly done?''

Kazuki's father called back, ''Just a minute!'' Turning back to his son he said '' It's about time you got going Kazuki.'' He rose from his kneeled position and placed and hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him to his transport. Kazuki climbed in and took a seat.

''This is goodbye son.'' Hearing this Kazuki released a few of the tears that he had been holding back.

''Bye Dad...''

With one last smile his father turned and, amongst the hustle of those around him, was lost in the crowd...

**30 minutes later...**

Even from the carts, which had covered quite a fair distance since setting off twenty five minutes ago, the moment that the battle began was clear. The sounds of the roars of both man and demon filled the silence of the landscape shrouded in twilight.

Smoke could be seen rising from a fire that had broken out somewhere in the village and, as time went on, more and more plumes could be seen causing the sky to darken. Whilst many people couldn't tear their eyes away from the destruction of their homes, Kazuki Onigami sat silently.

He gaze was cast downwards, staring only at the blade that his father had given him.

The blade that would lead him down a long, hard path...


	2. Arrival

**Author's note: So day 2 and yeah... I would say something here but I honestly have nothing interesting in mind to write. I guess we'll just skip ahead to the 'hope you enjoy this chapter' shtick.**

**So, hope you enjoy the chapter and a good day to you all!**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 2 –Arrival**

* * *

**Land of Fire border...**

It had been just under two weeks since Kazuki and the other refugees from his village had left the Land of Demons. Their journey took them longer than it should have due to the need to avoid the major nations such as Wind and Earth because of the animosity between hidden villages at the time. The Second Shinobi World War had taken its toll on political relations across the world.

Before entering the Land of Fire however, each person entering had to be examined by Konoha shinobi to make sure that no spies from other lands were attempting to infiltrate their home. There were many people in the world who could benefit from having an agent in Konoha.

When it came to Kazuki's turn to be examined he was approached by a young woman in her late teens... or maybe her early twenties? He couldn't tell. She asked him a number of questions: What was his name? How old was he? Did he have any family with him? When the final question was asked he didn't know what to say, so he just looked to the ground and shook his head. The ninja looked sadly at the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''Listen,'' she said,'' I know its hard... losing family. But all we can do is keep moving forward. We can't change what's been done.''

''Right...'' He raises his head and looks her in the eyes. ''Is that what it's like? Being a shinobi?''

She wasn't expecting such a question from the child; a few moments later she said, ''Well... while its true that danger is a part of a shinobi's life and so death is something that we see, we have the power to make a difference and to protect the people that we care about... most of the time.''

The boy hums in thought at this, the woman's answer interesting him. ''Is it difficult to become one?''

Before she can respond to this, a shout comes from one of the other shinobi. ''What's this? Who does this belong to?'' Turning towards the voice they see the man standing in the cart, an arm raised high to show his findings. A blade, of by no means high quality, but a blade nonetheless was held aloft. Seeing it reflect the sunlight, Kazuki slowly raises his hand. ''Uh, yes that's mine.''

''Grab him!''

In an instant Kazuki was restrained by a shinobi who had pinned him to the floor. The sudden movements among the ninja shocked the refugees, who were being herded away from Kazuki. With a kunai pressed to his neck, he felt as though his heart was going to explode from the fear he was feeling. The man who had shouted before was now standing over him, firing a barrage of questions towards him. It was impossible however for him to answer; fear and shock had seized any words in his throat.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' The shouting man flew away from Kazuki. A swift punch from the young woman who had been seeing to him before created the newly-found distance. ''And you,'' she said to the man holding him down, ''release him.'' Slowly the male put away his kunai and moved away. The woman reached down and got the boy to his knees. ''You okay?'' she asked, but all she got in response from the dazed boy was a nod.

''What do you think you're doing?'' The man said this whilst gradually getting back to his feet, clearly shaken from the punch.

''I should be asking you the same thing. Look at him he's just a boy!''

''And you shouldn't let your eyes deceive you, for all you know he could be an assassin from another village in disguise.''

''Is this what we've been reduced to? Accusing orphans coming into our land of being killers? I refuse to believe that this child is anything but that: an innocent child!''

''Well how about you prove he's not a spy then?''

''Fine.'' She looked around as though searching for something. She stoped as it seemed that she finds what she was looking for. ''Could you come over here for a moment?' This was directed towards a young ninja standing in the crowd of onlookers, who obediently stepped forward. ''Please take a look at him with your eyes.''

'What does she mean?' Kazuki's confusion was apparent to the person approaching him who was amused by the boy. ''Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit,'' the person said with a smile. He was still unnerved however, especially having seen the eyes looking at him; two milky eyes, devoid of any pupils. Before he could say anything the ninja made a hand sign and said ''Byakugan!'' The strange word surprised Kazuki almost as much as the protruding veins that appear on the person's face.

After a few tense moments the person's face returned to normal. ''I have concluded that there are absolutely no camouflage, genjutsu or otherwise, in place on the boy.''

The woman smiled gratefully and thanked the ninja for her assistance before turning back to the man. ''Are you happy now?''

''Tch, fine.'' was all he said as he threw the sword at Kazuki, which he caught. ''But I'll be keeping my eye on you.''

He walked away. A victorious grin found its way onto the blond's face as she turned to Kazuki, ''Well that was fun, wasn't it?'' The way she had handled the situation amazed Kazuki as one second he was as good as a prisoner, the next he was saved by this amazing woman. She looked different following the heated exchange, incredible beyond description to him.

Only now when looking at her properly does he realise this.

She turns to walk away.

''Thank you,'' Kazuki says bowing to her, ''that necklace is beautiful by the way.''

She stoped, a hand unconsciously touches said green gem necklace and she carried on her way.

**Konohagakure, three weeks later...**

Following that incident with the blade it had taken just less than three days to arrive at the village under escort. After the border there were no more complications and all had proceeded peacefully, meaning that they made it to the village in good time. The first reaction from all the refugees was awe at the sheer size of it. In terms of not only size but also height, it was nothing like anything they had ever seen before. The number of people living there was off the charts compared to what these people, who were used to living in much smaller communities, were used to seeing.

Upon arrival, the refugees were assigned homes for them to live in; there was no shortage of housing at the time due to expansions made to the village in recent years, however because of the war residents of the village never numbered great enough to fill all these new buildings. There were those who felt it would be safer to not be living within a Hidden Village in the middle of a war. This meant that refugees of other lands, who were in need, were welcomed into the village.

As an orphan things had been a little different for Kazuki. He had ended up where all children without parents wound up: the orphanage. It was not a bad place per say, the sight of just how many children were like him though, without anyone to turn to was... unsettling.

In the weeks to follow Kazuki spent much time thinking on everything that had happened and what he would do in the future.

''Onigami, you've got a visitor,'' one of the orphanage attendants said, ''she's waiting at the entrance for you.''

''A visitor?'' It was unexpected for sure, who on earth would go out of their way to visit him here? He wondered this while walking to meet his guest—the result surprising him.

''Hey there kid.'' The blonde kunoichi said, a smile on her face.

''What are you doing here?''

''Well I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing.'' The air around her told him otherwise, she had a reason for coming here. Seeing his intent stare towards her she sighed. ''All right you got me.''

''Why did you come here?''

''Jeez you're too serious for a kid,'' she mumbled. ''I came here to check up on you, see how you're doing.''

''If that's all then I'm fine-''

''Don't interrupt me, I wasn't finished! You seemed like you were interested in becoming a shinobi when we spoke, I wanted to know if you were planning on entering the academy.''

''Was it that obvious?''

''Between your questions and the sword you have it'd be hard not to see. So, what are you thinking?''

No response. Kazuki simply looked up to the open blue sky. It wasn't that he hadn't made a decision. More that he didn't know how to go about it... literally. ''I want to try... I don't know how far I can go but I want to try and become a shinobi.''

''Well why not enlist? You sound like you've given this a fair amount of thought so why are you sitting around here?'' The boy didn't answer, instead turning his head away, which only piqued her curiosity. ''Kazuki?''

''I don't know...'' his voice trails off into impossible-to-understand mumbles.

''What was that? Didn't quite catch that.''

''I don't know how to do it!''

…

The woman erupted into a bout of giggles at this. Although he acted otherwise he was still just a kid after all. ''All right then, let me show you.'' With that she grabbed him by the arm and promptly dragged him away, much to his dismay.

**Outside the Academy...**

The Konohagakure Ninja Academy. The place that each and every shinobi of Konoha has gone through when beginning their ninja training. The courtyard in front of the building was empty bar two people: a young girl with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and a middle aged woman who looked like a grown up version of the girl. They were facing each other down as though locked in a fight to the death.

''For the last time, the answer's no! I forbid you from entering that academy!'' The woman's tone is one of finality but the girl wasn't having it.

''I don't care what you say auntie, I'm going to be a ninja whether you support me or not!''

They had been like this for the best part of an hour with no clear victor in sight. It was at this time that the two new arrivals – the kunoichi and Kazuki, having been virtually dragged the entire way – entered the scene.

''Let go already! I can walk on my own!'' he says, exasperated. Hearing his voice the kunoichi lets go of him sheepishly. ''Ehehe, sorry about that. Guess I got a bit carried away there.''

''No, I'm the one who got carried away - by you!''

''Oh come on I said I'm sorry didn't I? Besides, we're here.'' It was only now, having stopped, that they realized they weren't alone. This didn't mean that the others had noticed them, their war was still going strong and there was not going to be a ceasefire.

Their comments and retorts being fired back and forth caught the attention of the new arrivals, who out of curiosity, couldn't help but watch the exchange. ''Do you think we should do something?'' Kazuki asked his companion.

''This looks like a personal situation, it's probably best that we not.''

...not that that stopped them from watching. Curiosity was an extremely powerful force after all.

''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be allowed to sign up, go on!'' The girl challenged.

''Alright then how about this: do you think that your parents gave their lives just so you could become a ninja and get yourself killed?''

This visibly shook the girl. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. A moment later however the shock turned to rage as the girl began screaming bloody murder at the woman, who simply stood there, knowing that she'd gone too far. The verbal assault continued until the girl ran out of breath and descended into tears.

Seeing this Kazuki took a breath and began to approach the two. ''Hey Kazuki, what're you doing?'' The voice was lost to him as he continued his approach, determined to follow through. It was now that the woman took notice of their audience.

''Excuse me... I'm sorry to interrupt but...''

''Stay out of this boy, this is a personal matter.'' the woman snapped. The sound of sobbing drew his gaze. The girl, not much older than himself was stood their, tears streaming down her face at what had just occurred. Seeing this, his resolve renewed, Kazuki turns back to the woman.

''No. If what you said is true about her parents then you shouldn't stop her from doing what she wants. If they died for her then they died for the life they want her to have.'' By now the sobbing had stopped as the girl was listening to his words. Kazuki continues, ''My father told me that 'if you live your life making your own decisions then when it ends, there's no need to regret it'. If she wants to become a ninja then you should let her do it. It's her choice after all.''

Once again the woman didn't know what to say. Being lectured by a child on something like this was absurd, absurd enough to hit the point home. She'd lost all drive to stop her niece. All she did was slowly walk away. To the girl she said, ''I'll be waiting at home for you,'' and then she disappeared from sight.

The situation diffused, Kazuki remembered just why he got involved. ''Hey, are you alri-'' He was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck as the girl jumped on him.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! A million times thank you!'' Although her eyes were still swollen from her crying, she was suddenly in a bright, cheerful mood. Her joy was so out of the blue that it was almost unnerving... hell her sudden mood swing as a whole were unnerving. One minute angry, then sad and now... this?

Unlike Kazuki however, this spectacle was very amusing from the point of view of the kunoichi still looking on from the side. The way that the boy had been so confident in his lecturing of the woman only to be dismayed by the perpetual hug of the ecstatic little girl was highly amusing. Taking pity on him she moves forward, breaking them up. ''Well it looks like the academy's getting two new students instead of one.'' This gets the girl to stop her infinite 'thank yous' but doesn't go as far as getting her to let go of her saviour. ''Come on you two, we can't be standing around all day.''

''Okay lets go,'' Kazuki says as he pried the girl's arms off of him.

''Hang on,'' the girl says. She takes a few steps back and then bows and rises with a wide smile on her face, an expression that shined as brightly as the sun, ''My name is Hayami, Hayami Tsuwatari.''

''Kazuki Onigami,'' was his response.

''Well, its very nice to meet you Kazuki.''

''Uh, likewise.''

**30 minutes later...**

''Okay and with that you are both now students of this academy, I hope that you both grow to be fine shinobi of Konoha... how does that sound? Professional? Cool?''

''Neither, a bit weird honestly.'' The kunoichi mock-glares at Kazuki for the comment whereas Hayami simply giggled at the two. The trio were walking out of the academy; both Kazuki and Hayami now both having been enrolled as students.

''But seriously, good luck you two. It'll be lots of work but I'd be willing to bet that you can do it.'' The smile on her face was almost the kind that one might give to a younger sibling.

''Thank you for all the help Miss... uhh'' Hayami started.

''Oh don't worry about it,'' she said walking ahead of the two, ''I just thought I'd do something nice for a kid, you were a bonus.'' She says with a wink. ''Oh and for future reference, just before I go,'' she added turning to face the two, ''the name's Tsunade.'' With that she disappeared, leaping away faster than their eyes could follow.

''Well Kazuki,'' Hayami said smiling, ''I suppose I'll be seeing you in class.''

''I suppose you will,'' he replied curtly as he turned away. As he walked, Hayami's gaze lingered before turning herself in the opposite direction and heading for home.


	3. Academy Days

**Author's note: Okay so this chapter has the first actual what I'd call ''fight scene'' in the story and it's the first one I've actually written. It's like I have an image of how the fights go in my mind and it looks awesome but then I type it down and I think 'that doesn't sound right'. But for all I know it could be okay by you guys' standards. **

**Let me know, if you have any advice to make it better; I'd be grateful.**

**Also this chapter has the first major clue as to what one of the main crossovers is going to be. There was a vague clue in chapter one but I doubt anyone would have noticed it. If you figure it out good for you, have a cookie. If not don't worry about it, that crossover won't be having a major influence on the story any time soon... I think.**

**As always I hope you enjoy and on with the show!**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 3 – Academy Days**

* * *

**Several weeks later...**

''… and that class, is the basic theory behind chakra control. Any questions?''

Kazuki simply looked on, content with the lesson so far – something that the rest of the class seemed to be in agreement with. To his left, the sound of rapid pen strokes hitting paper was heard. Each lesson they had Hayami had insisted on two things: first that she take notes on everything and second that she sit next to Kazuki. He never saw much issue with who you sit next to in classes but she adamantly insisted, saying that 'lessons are more fun when you sit through them with a friend'. Seeing that she wouldn't move on this, he simply went along with it, even if he didn't understand her reasoning.

Sensing eyes on her, she turns her head and smiled at Kazuki before returning to her writing.

For the first few weeks in the academy, classes were dedicated to foundational subjects including arithmetic, reading and writing, as well as a basic history of the shinobi world. Although not directly linked to ninja skills, to be a successful shinobi the class was told that these basic skills would be the foundation on which they could grow from.

''Now class,'' the instructor said getting the attention of the class, ''does anybody know the most basic chakra control exercise that shinobi of our village learn?'' Nobody raised their hand to give an answer, making the silence slightly awkward. The silence was broken when one boy raised his hand. ''Yes Namikaze, what do you think?''

The boy stands. ''Well sensei, I'm not sure what it exactly is but is it something called the Leaf Training Exercise?''

The instructor smiles. ''You're correct, that is the name of the exercise, good work.''

Minato Namikaze: a boy with spiky blond hair, was the kind of person who was a friend to everyone. In the weeks that the students had known each other, he had shown himself to be an honest and friendly boy who everybody liked. Although not the brightest, he worked hard and was definitely not stupid. He would always give everything a try even if he wasn't completely sure he was right. It was the act of giving it a go that was the satisfaction, not whether or not you succeed.

Happy with his answer, Minato moved to sit back down, being stopped when asked to come to the front of the class. Along with him, a few other students, including Kazuki, made their way to the front. Each of them were given a single, ordinary leaf. ''Okay, I'd like you to try this exercise: first place the leaf on your forehead. Then form the handsign you have been taught in order to focus your chakra to the leaf. If your concentration is good and the chakra is focused properly, the leaf should be able to stick to your head without being held.''

Each student followed these instructions and promptly had their leaves fall to the ground. Both Kazuki and Minato managed to keep their leaves in place for several seconds before falling. All bar one student had had their leaves fall; one dark haired girl was stood, leaf stuck firmly on her forehead as though it were the most natural thing in the world. ''Excellent work Uchiha.''

Mikoto Uchiha: the best and brightest of the next generation from the prestigious Uchiha clan. Despite being a girl she showed a natural aptitude for the shinobi arts, giving correct answers in class when no one else could. She had an air of confidence around her but wasn't cocky. This was what set her apart from the other Uchihas.

''Thank you sensei.'' The bell goes.

''Alright class, that's it for today. For homework, I want you all to try the exercise: the more you practise the better your chakra control will be, which is key to becoming a shinobi. Class dismissed!''

**Outside...**

Hayami looked around, notes in hand, searching for Kazuki. Every day he would wander off without her, usually resulting in her not seeing him until the next day. But not today. She approached quickly behind her target and suddenly brought a hand down on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

''Was that really necessary?'' he asked drily.

''Yep!'' He just sighed and turned from the perky girl, carrying on walking. She fell in step beside him. ''So, if you have any time today, do you want to do something with me?''

''Sorry Hayami, I have something to do already.''

''Well then how about tomorrow? It is a Sunday after all, no classes remember?''

''No, I'm busy then too.''

''Well how about-''

''Listen I have to go,'' and with that he sped up, leaving the girl behind.

Watching the boy go, Hayami pouted. 'Could he be avoiding me?' she wondered. This trail of thought stuck in her mind the rest of her walk home as she tried to figure out just what she could have done. 'I'll go see him tomorrow and just ask him. Yeah that's what I'll do!' With this plan in mind, she merrily carried on her way home.

**The next day...**

''Kazuki are you there?'' Hayami called through the door to his apartment whilst knocking. Upon entering the academy, Kazuki fell under the Orphan Shinobi Assistance Act which ensureed that, should they wish, orphans who enter the academy for training can have a residence of their own as well as an allowance with which to support themselves. This was supposed to encourage a sense independence as they learnt to take care of themselves, as opposed to being looked after by the orphanage.

When telling her about this, Kazuki had looked the closest to happy that she had seen from him in the time since they had met. One thing she had noticed about him was that he never smiled, no matter what happened. Even that time in physical assessments when they had to tightrope across a river and one boy fell in, he stood passive showing no sign of amusement.

This was one of the things that made her want to be his friend. Forgetting that he helped her get into the academy, she wanted to understand him, to know just why he acted the way he did; there had to be some reason behind it, and when she found out, she would help him find his smile again. This is what led her to be standing outside his apartment at nine in the morning.

From the lack of response she had been getting it was clear that she wasn't going to be getting a reply any time soon. ''Maybe he already left...'' she said to herself. So, with nothing better to do, she set off in search of Kazuki.

**Many hours later...**

''Ugh, this is hopeless!''

Hayami sits at the base of a tree, tired by her Kazuki-hunt. She had spent most of the day wandering across what felt like the whole village in her search for her friend. She had resorted to even searching the training areas but even that turned up no results.

If one good thing had come from her wandering, it was the fact that she'd found this place.

She stared out upon a shimmering lake, orange in the afternoon sun. With the backdrop of green trees and the water before her it felt as though she were the only person alive; at peace without a care in the world.

She felt so calm that she could almost...

She's snapped out of her thoughts by something gently hitting her cheek. Grabbing the object she saw a green leaf sitting in her hand, presumably it had been blown to her on the breeze. Brushing a few strands of hair from her face, she held the leaf up to her forehead and formed the handsign. 'Concentrate and...' she pulled her hand away and the leaf stayed in place for little more than three seconds.

She sighed and picked up the leaf again for another try. 'Concentration is key... what helps me concentrate?' The answer was obvious to her, it was the only thing.

She opened her mouth and started to sing.

All her life she had loved to sing and those who listened would always tell her how good she was. It was as though her voice had the power to make those around her happy and that in turn made her happy. While singing, she felt like she was separated from anything else; all that existed was her and her lyrics.

That must be why it helps her focus her chakra so well. The leaf that she could barely hold for a few seconds before was now planted firmly on her as though it had grown there. Now that she had started singing, she found she couldn't stop. The lyrics kept flowing, shifting between songs as naturally as water flows. The words building up a wall between her and the outside worl-

''What are you doing?''

''Eek!''

The loud, clear voice broke through to her, snapping her out of her musical illusion. She looks to see the origin of the voice is none other than Kazuki. ''What, am I really that scary?''

Holding a hand to her chest, Hayami came back with a shrieking, ''Don't sneak up on me like that!''

''Hmm? And yet it's okay for you to do it to me?''

''Of course it's... fine, we're even. So where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere!'' It's only now that she took stock of Kazuki's appearance. He was red-faced with sweat coating his face, his normally wild hair looking even more messed up than usual. But what really caught her eye was what he was holding, a sword. She had never seen one up close before. She had never even known that he owned a sword

''I told you that I had something to do today didn't I? I would still be doing it had I not been distracted by someone's singing. Why didn't you just listen? It would have saved you a day and I would still be training,'' he sighed.

''Oh well sorry for trying to be nice, I won't bother next time!'' She folded her arms and looked away.

Kazuki scratched his face awkwardly, feeling like he was the bad person in this talk. ''Sorry Hayami.''

''Nope!''

''Oh come on, I'm saying sorry aren't I?''

''You are and I don't care!''

''Well what do I have to do to make it up to you?''

A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. ''If you really are sorry,'' she jumped up and threw out an arm pointing at him, ''then show me what you've been doing all day!''

''Okay, easy enough.'' He moved away, making some space between them before taking his stance, sword gripped in his right hand. There's a moment where time seems to stand still before he stepped into his movements: slashes, thrusts, even the odd kick thrown in. His demonstration enthralled her; the way that he would string together his movements seemed so graceful, yet deadly at the same time. And that to her, was incredible.

''Is that enough?'' he asked, having stopped.

''Wow, that was so cool! Where did you learn to do that?''

A brief frown flashed across his face and he moveed to sit where Hayami had been sat minutes ago. She took a place next to him.

''My father taught me when I was young: it was something that his father had done with him he once told me.'' Hayami fell silent at the mention of his late-father, instead letting him continue. ''He was strict with me but still nice, ever since my mother died, he looked after me alone... he stayed behind to make sure I could get here.''

''You mean you're not from here? Where are you from then?''

''A village in a far-away place called The Land of Demons.''

At this Hayami gasped in surprise. ''Really? Seriously?''

Confused at her reaction Kazuki responded with ''Yes? Why's that so surprising?''

''Well it's just that I came from there too! I didn't think I'd meet another kid from there.''

With this revelation, a question comes to the boy's mind. ''So...'' he hesitantly starts, ''does that mean your parents...'' He couldn't bring himself to finish, seeing the sadness in Hayami's eyes. She gives a quick nod and nothing more. That was enough. They just sit, a new level of understanding between the two, staring out on the water.

''Is that why you never smile?''

The question from Hayami was unexpected. He had thought that nobody would have noticed but here she was asking him about it.

He closed his eyes. ''I guess. I wonder if I ever will again.''

''I'm sure you will, I'd like to see it.''

''Then I'll try sometime.'' That brings the topic to a close as silence prevailed once again. The pair simply sat, watching the setting sun. The silence was broken however by a malevolent growl... from Hayami's stomach.

''Ehehe, sorry,'' she chuckled, embarrassed.

Kazuki hoisted himself up and offered a hand to the girl. ''Come on.'' She took the hand gratefully and they set off. ''Hey, Hayami.'' The words are spoken as he looks away from the girl. ''Thanks... for looking for me today.'' Although she couldn't see his face she could have sworn he wore a small smile.

''No problem.'' And with that they set off together on a new search, a search for food.

**One month later...**

Ever since their talk by the lake, Kazuki and Hayami's relationship as friends was made official. They had taken to spending more time together, each Sunday they would go to the same spot by the lake; Kazuki would train with his sword while Hayami would study, simply watch him train or sing. Kazuki would always stop and listen to her voice when she would, saying he couldn't help himself and described it like she was casting a spell on him.

Together they would while away the hours and have fun doing it.

It was the first lesson of the day and right now they were listening to their sensei tell them about the rules to follow in their taijutsu sparring sessions. The majority of the class were only half-listening however, excited for their first practical lesson.

The door slams open as a late-comer for the class entered, interrupting the instructor. ''Ahh Nanaya, late again I see.''

Makito Nanaya: a troublemaker in every sense of the word. Always arriving late to class, never paying attention and constantly getting into arguments; as a person though he was quite possibly the most unique to have entered the academy. What set him apart from the rest of the class was the large, fluffy tail and furry, pointed ears on the top of his head, coming out of his flat, chestnut brown hair. When one took all these things into consideration, he kind of resembled a squirrel... Clad in an orange and black shirt and baggy black trousers he gave the impression of someone who didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. His attitude to others mirrored this well.

''Yeah yeah,'' he muttered, taking his seat.

''Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...'' emphasis on the rudely...

**A couple of hours later...**

The two girls faced each other down. The score was 2-1 and Hayami was looking to make a comeback. Her opponent dasheed forward and she readied herself to block the punch she knew was coming. Just like she thought a punch was sent her way, which was promptly caught. In this position she could easily take her opponent to the ground, getting another point. Before she can do this however a foot slipped behind her ankle, sweeping it off of the floor. Her balance lost, Hayami could do nothing to stop being tossed to the ground.

''Winner: Mikoto Uchiha!'' is announced.

''Oooh I lost.'' Hayami got herself off the ground.

''That was a good match.'' Mikoto stood with her hand extended.

''Yeah it was.'' Hayami took the hand. ''Just know, I'm gunna win our rematch!''

''I look forward to it.''

Hayami made her way back to Kazuki who, along with the rest of the class, had been watching. ''Good effort.''

''Thanks, I guess we can be losers together for the day.'' Kazuki had been one of the first matches, narrowly being defeated by Minato who had displayed his impressive speed in their match.

A slow clapping catches the attention of the class. ''Okay everyone, you've all done well today and I'm impressed the way you've applied the theory to actual combat. We will be having more of these lessons throughout the year but that's it for today.''

''Hang on, what about me?'' Makito. ''I haven't had a match yet, why not?''

''Because Nanaya, if you cannot manage to do something as simple as turn up on time, I don't see why you should have the opportunity to join in with the rest of the class. Clearly you think you're more important than everybody else and thus not bound by the same rules.''

''You're just like all the rest, all of you-''

''Excuse me sir. I volunteer.'' Kazuki stood. Neither Makito nor the instructor said anything to this.

''Psst, what're you doing?''

''Trust me Hayami, I know what I'm doing.'' he whispered back.

''Unfortunately Onigami, I've already decided that no more matches will occur this lesson.''

''Sensei, it's not fair for someone to be left out like this—either you let us fight here under your supervision or we'll do it outside of class – your choice.''

The man is silent for a few moments in contemplation. ''Very well both of you, front and centre.''

The two stand facing each other, eyes locked together. ''Same rules as the other matches; this is a best out of three match, points are scored by taking down your opponent or landing a solid shot. You may use any style of combat you know provided you don't use weapons.'' The mandatory short run through of the rules now over, only one thing was left to be said.

''And... begin!''

Makito sped towards Kazuki, who stood still. A punch aimed right at his head is stopped when Kazuki shifts his weight to one side, dodging the shot, and then grabbing Makito's wrist. Using Makito's momentum, Kazuki throws him several meters behind; Makito landed hard on the ground, though the manoeuvre caused Kazuki to lose his balance.

''Onigami one – Nanaya nil''

These words stir up a rage in Makito who slams a clenched fist into the ground and leaps up, going on the offensive once again. Kazuki, who had just noticed this, couldn't do anything to stop the fist that was sent into his gut, winding him. Coughing, he fell to his knees.

''Onigami one – Nanaya one. Onigami are you good to continue?''

''Yes sir,'' was the breathless reply a few seconds later when Kazuki shakily rose to his feet.

Not giving his adversary any time to recover, Makito moved to land a roundhouse kick at his face. Just barely avoiding the strike by ducking, Kazuki sprung up, landing a punch to the back of the head.

Two – One

Not wanting to be outdone, Makito swings back, smashing his elbow into Kazuki's nose. Staggered, Kazuki brushed his nose with a finger, taking note of the blood now flowing.

Two all

The fight had now descended into a stalemate, the two combatants matching each other blow for blow; when one attacks, the other would block and vice versa.

The two end up wrestling in a match of brute strength, Kazuki having grabbed both of Makito's arms. Unfortunately, brute force was something that Makito had in spades; breaking out of the holds and swinging his head forward, colliding with Kazuki's. The impact knocked Kazuki back and onto the floor.

At this point the match is brought to an end. ''Thats enough! Nanaya you've won now go sit down.''

Kazuki's quickly-darkening vision could just see the form of Makito walking away before passing out.

Kazuki is blinded by a bright light from above when he eventually comes around. He found himself lying in a bed which was sat in a clean, plain white room; not even the bed sheets had a speck of colour on them. The next thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his head.

''Ugh, my head hurts...''

''I'm not surprised.''

Sitting in the chair next to the bed was Minato Namikaze, definitely not who he was expecting.

Rubbing his head he asked, ''What happened to me?''

''Makito knocked your lights out, that's what. Seriously there was blood all over the place. You had Hayami really worried.''

''How is she?''

''She was pretty shaken but seemed okay when I got here. She stayed with you the whole time... must have been about five or six hours I think. She just stepped out to get something to eat.''

''I see, any idea what kind of damage has been done?''

''Oh nothing bad, you'll just be in pain for a few days but that should pass.''

''Oh, because that's not bad at all...'' This makes Minato grin.

''Sarcasm? Wow you must be feeling better,'' he said teasingly.

''Oh give me a break.'' As an afterthought he adds, ''Why are you here anyway? It's not like we're friends. I don't think we've ever even spoken before.''

''Why?'' he asked. ''Do I need a reason to? Well... I suppose it's because we're classmates. It's only right for us to look out for each other, right?'' His grin broadened, spanning his whole face. For some reason this makes Kazuki chuckle. ''That must be the first time I've heard you laugh.''

Though not the first time in the last month he's laughed, it still feels slightly alien to Kazuki. ''I guess Hayami's having a good effect on me. Thanks Namikaze.'' A small smile is on his face.

''Call me Minato.''


	4. Graduation

**Author's note: So I've honestly lost track of any sense of timing when it comes to uploading these chaptrs so I'll just post this one now.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter ****4**** –****Graduation**

* * *

In the months that followed Makito's behaviour appeared to calm down; saying that however, he was by no means ever going to be a modal student. Something must have changed in him after that fight though, however small that part was.

Any taijutsu sessions from that day on had seen him go up against only the few students who had a chance of fighting on even ground with him. The only person to have defeated him before – on multiple occasions in fact – was Minato, whose speed allowed him to evade the powerhouse's attacks. It was an undisputed fact by now that Makito was the most skilled when it came to taijutsu in the class. Unsurprising given that he had scored the highest in any physical exercise they had.

But when it came to these lessons, there was one opponent who he wanted to fight more than any other. The one who he had never lost to and yet still wanted to face time and time again. It wasn't that he thought he'd always win, this was one of the few who came close to beating him. He didn't understand it himself, but Kazuki was the only one he wanted to prove himself against. It was as though the boy had become an obstical that he must overcome but it wasn't as simple as just beating him in a sparring match.

Although his attitude had seen some improvements, he could usually be seen on his own most of the time. But given his past, who could blame him?

Every day in the academy was pushing them all to improve at high rates. It could be hard at times but they enjoyed it all the same. While their young minds were always on their training as shinobi, the world of ninja was changing greatly. It was during their first year that The Second Shinobi World War came to an end. The dark cloud of conflict and bloodshed that had covered the Elemental Nations for years now had finally dissipated.

Regardless of this, the students were still pushed hard and before they had known it a year had passed...

**Start of the second year...**

Makito was sat in his usual place at the back of the class, head resting on his palm, eyes closed. The class were waiting for the instructor to arrive, being unusually late today.

''Hey you guys.''

Not opening his eyes he knew who was talking, that group always sat together two rows in front.

''Morning,'' came Kazuki's voice.

''Good morning Minato, you're lucky we're running late today or you'd be in trouble right now!'' Hayami's perpetually cheerful voice added.

''Yeah I guess you're right,'' Minato laughs. ''What's going on anyway, we should have started by now.''

The two couldn't give an answer, not knowing themselves, forcing the trio to start guessing what it could be. It was now that a second girl joined the conversation, putting them out of their misery ''I don't know if this is true but I've heard that someone from another village is joining us today,'' from anyone else they may have thought this was a lie but from Mikoto it couldn't be anything but true.

This was a revelation that surprised them all, Makito included. By now his eyes were open and he was listening intently. Minato was excited by the prospect of a new classmate and began bombarding Mikoto with questions, even though she knew just as much as they did. It was now that Hayami noticed that they had a spectator. Rather than telling the others she smiled at Makito and gave him a small wave.

Hayami was one of those girls who was nice to everyone and anyone. Even after hurting her best friend the way he had, she still found it in her to forgive him for it and even treat him kindly whenever they spoke or even saw each other. Out of the whole class she was one of the closest things she had to a friend.

It's at this time that the door opens and the instructor entered, alone. ''All right everybody in your seats and quieten down.'' Everybody did so, eager to find out if the rumor was true. ''Okay everybody, today we have a new student joining us. She's new to our village and so I expect everybody to treat her with respect!'' He invited the student in.

A girl with long red hair entered, walking slowly, clearly nervous. She stood looking at everyone not knowing what to say. ''How about you introduce yourself.''

''I... well... my name is Kushina Uzumaki and...''

Kushina Uzumaki: a fiery girl from Uzugakure who was born into the Uzumaki clan, the most prominent and respected in her former village. In contrast to her heritage, she was as normal a person as you could have ever met: plain speaking and honest. She had much trouble making friends in the academy due to uer outlandish red hair which she was teased for repeatedly. With her short temper, these occasions were usually ended by her own rage-fueled actions.

''… and I'm going to be the first female Hokage!'' She had said the line with such conviction.

No response.

The majority of the class laughing was all she got back.

'Poor girl...' Makito thought, empathising with her. Being different was a feeling he could understand all too well.

…

The class's laughter confused Kazuki, what had she done? He had no idea why they would. He heard some of the boy's comments: look at her hair, like a girl could be Hokage, what did she just say? How stupid!

It was now that Minato stood up. On his face was a smile, the kind that he wears when looking at a friend, and said ''It's my dream to be Hokage too. I hope to be able to protect the people of this village as a great Hokage.'' He was reaching out to the girl even amidst the ridicule she was currently facing.

Kushina looked at him but looked away, maybe thinking that he was another person making fun of her. Minato's face lost its smile at this and he sat back down. Now the instructor stepoed in, scolding the class and telling Kushina to take a seat. She moved to sit down in the corner, next to the windows, on the opposite side of the room from where the group sat.

'Poor girl...'

**Later that day...**

''Hey Hayami?''

''What is it Kazuki?''

''I was wondering, why was everybody laughing at the new girl earlier?''

''Well you must have heard what they were saying right? But still, it was wrong for them to laugh like that. It was mean.''

''Yeah, you're right.''

The two continue on down the path they were walking, talking about what had happened that day. Kushina had remained silent for the rest of the day and had rushed out of the class as soon as they had been dismissed, avoising contact with anybody. When they were passing by one of the large gates to the village that they saw someone they recognised standing there.

''Hey you guys, on a date or something?'' Tsunade questioned, looking to get a kick out of teasing the pair.

''Don't be stupid we're friends,'' Kazuki says.

''Yeah, it'd be weird,'' Hayami adds.

''If you say so.'' It had been quite a surprise for the two when they found out that the woman who had gotten them into the academy was in fact one of the legendary Sannin, one of the strongest people in the entire village! All she said when they confronted her about is was 'It wasn't that important'.

''So what're you doing here Tsunade?'' inquired Hayami.

''Oh, me and my friend here are waiting for someone to arrive.'' She gestured to the man standing next to her. His long black hair, pale skin and snake-like eyes left no doubt as to who he was: Orochimaru, the snake sannin. The young ninja in training had never seen him before but, caught in his piercing gaze, they immediately felt intimidated, as though his eyes were looking right through them into the very dephs of their souls. To him they weren't even worth looking at.

He looked back to the horizon beyond the gate. ''Tsunade.''

In the distance one could see a lone figure come into view. His pace was that of a gentle walk, speeding up the closer he got, presumably happy to be home. Once he was close enough to see those waiting by the gate he waved his arms wildly with joy, calling out to his two friends.

Looking up, Kazuki could see Tsunade was beaming but something was off... it was in her eyes. A dangerous glint.

''Take a step back Hayami.'' he whispered. She complied.

''Good choice boy.'' The first words the snake sannin had spoken to them.

By now the white-haired man was virtually at the gate, running at full sprint. Tsunade now started to move towards him, the two running towards each other. Closer and closer until within arms reach of each other when Tsunade swiftly clotheslined him yelling, ''YOU'RE LATE!'' His speed sends him tumbling across the floor, painfully coming to a stop.

The young pair wince at the sight while Orochimaru just folds his arms, irritated by his team mates' antics.

''Hey, what kind of a welcome is that Tsunade?''

''The only one you deserve! Its been six months since you first said you were coming back and since then its just been excuse after excuse from you just trying to avoid coming back so soon! I bet you were just going around doing more of your stupid, worthless 'research'!'' When she said she was waiting for a friend, this most definitely wasn't what they had envisaged.

''Now wait a second my works neither stupid nor worth-ugh!'' He's interrupted by a foot stamping in his face.

''You what!? I didn't think you would actually have been doing that! You disgusting pervert!'' she screamed. She reached down and started dragging the half-concussed man away. ''Come on, we're going to see sensei! We'll see what you have to say for yourself then!''

Orochimaru massaged his temple and breaths in deeply. ''And so it begins.'' With that he followed the two.

Kazuki and Hayami are left alone, staring wide-eyed at each other. ''What the hell did we just see?'' Neither could answer...

For the two, their second year of training went even faster than the first if that's even possible. That's not to say however that nothing happened.

Like Makito, Kushina had become a loner in their class but unlike him, she was seen as easy pickings by several of the boys. They were proven very wrong when one day they were teasing her about her hair, calling her tomato, her anger erupted leading to the boys laying in a heap on the ground.

Ever since then she was known as the 'Bloody Habanero'.

This event earned her the respect of Mikoto who made a conscious effort to support the girl. She certainly made more progress than Minato had when trying to make her his friend. Ever since day one he had been trying to gain her friendship and each and every time he was brushed off and yet he never gave up over that year.

Hayami did her best to help him in his endeavors; Kazuki on the other hand sat back as it 'provided a reliable source of entertainment' and simply watched of at his friend's numerous failures.

**Day before the final exams...**

''Okay everyone tomorrow is the day you've all been waiting for. This is what all your work's been leading up to; there are several stages of these exams covering the various aspects that you must be skilled in to be a shinobi: a written test, physical examinations which include hand-eye coordination with kunai, taijutsu matches and individual ninjutsu demonstrations to finish off. You will be tested on three things: the substitution and clone jutsus as well as you showing us your chakra control by holding yourself on a wall with your feet. Its at this time that you can demonstrate to us any other techniques or skills you believe would be beneficial for you as a ninja. The results of these tests will be given out the next day meaning that is when you find out whether or not you graduate.''

Kazuki had phased out of the speech at the point when it was said that other skills could be graded too. The perfect opportunity for him to show what he'd been practising the last two years.

**Later...**

All across the village, those taking the tests tomorrow were doing last minute preparations.

Makito was currently in the training grounds, beating the ever loving crap out of yet another training post. He didn't need to, it was just something that helped him to think. He was so close to taking the next step towards his goal.

Kushina was sat on her bed, studying her parent's scrolls to make sure that she wouldn't choke when she tried to show her skills tomorrow. Minato on the other hand was in a frenzy, trying to cram in as much information as he could before the written test.

Mikoto was doing target practise in the Uchiha compound. Bullseye after bullseye. As a prodigy of the Uchiha clan she couldn't let herself fail this test.

...

''So how do you think you'll do tomorrow?''

''I think it'll go well.''

The two ten year olds sat looking out on the lake, the ripples the water made by the wind glistened in the afternoon sun.

''I wish I could say the same...'' the downcast voice was odd, especially from its source.

''Hayami, out of everyone, I know that you will do the best on the written test, you've taken enough notes after all.''

''Yeah but what about the other exams? You've seen how bad I am at fight-''

''That doesn't matter,'' he pivoted his body so they faced each other. ''Your ninjutsu is fine and you'll pass the physical test easily. So you're not the best at taijutsu, just remember, you're not the worst either, there are others who have that place.''

Her lips curved upwards at this. ''I get the feeling you could have put that a bit nicer.''

''Not my problem,'' he moved back to his previous spot. ''But whatever happens happens, no point in worrying about it now.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Side by side the pair calmly sit. A young girl's singing voice floating on the wind around them.

**The next day...**

All that was left to be done was the ninjutsu portion of the tests.

The majority of the students had already completed it, leaving the few still sitting in the classroom. Kazuki was getting impatient, the incessant pacing of one nervous person was irritating him further.

''Can you sit down? You're getting on my nerves.''

The guy looked at Kazuki, to his sword and then back to Kazuki. Needless to say, he sat.

It had definitely shocked people when he turned up that morning with a sword in his hand. No one other than Hayami had known about his swordsmanship before then.

''Getting a bit tense are we?''

''No, I'm just as confident as I'm sure you are Mikoto.'' The Uchiha girl leaned down.

''That's good to hear. Knowing you, that blade isn't just for show either.''

''Well you're right there.''

''Hmhmhm, well if we're lucky maybe we'll be on a team together.''

''Yeah maybe...''

Something that everybody had learnt about Kazuki was that conversations with him never seemed to last very long; they would go normally until he would say something that would show his loss of interest in the topic. It wasn't seen as rude anymore, just something that was accepted about him.

Knowing that the conversation had come to an end, Mikoto wished him luck and walked away.

Finally an instructor called out for Kazuki to come through.

Standing before a table with three instructors sat down he performed each of the skills that was asked of him. Each was met by nodding heads as they wrote something down on clipboards. ''Well then Onigami, anything else you want to show us?''

Wordlessly he unsheathed the blade and began his display. It was much more complex than the one he had given Hayami nearly two years ago; his training had increased his speed and footwork greatly. After a few minutes he finished and bowed, he was thanked and then left.

His confidence at graduating stood fast when he met up with Hayami and Minato, who were discussing how they thought they'd done. The day ended with everyone in high spirits.

**That night, the Hokage office...**

The Sandaime Hokage was reviewing the results of the days examinations and on the whole he was impressed. As the first graduation group since the end of the war, it would be these young shinobi who would become the future of the village and hopefully pave the way to true, lasting peace.

The war had left a large problem for the village's forces; at this time, they had an opportunity to repair the damages left in its wake. This would require vast amounts of money, and it was here that the problem arose: the conflict had left a noticeable hole in the numbers of shinobi across all villages.

It was the next generations that would have to fill that gap.

''Sensei, we're coming in.'' The door creaked open and two men enter.

''Ah yes good,'' the Hokage stood and survayed the view beyond the window, his back to the new arrivals. ''I trust you both are ready for your new teams?''

''Yes sir. Has it been decided as to who we will be training?''

''Yeah I want to know that too.''

''I don't remember you being so eager about this before Jiraiya.''

''Yeah well...'' he thinks back to the 'agreement' he and Sarutobi had made: if Jiraiya took on a team, he wouldn't give Tsunade evidence of Jiraiya's recent misdemeanours. He shivered at the thought of what she'd do to him.

''The files are on my desk.'' Seeing what he was talking about the two grab the papers and examine them. ''Now,'' the two men look up,''the situation that our village currently faces is a problem most grave. Given your skills and experience I have a proposal for the two of you.''

''And that would be, Lord Hokage?''

''In your hands are the files of the six highest scoring students of today and whom we believe have the greatest potential for improvement. With the proper training their skills could be enough to take on missions normally beyond that which Genin squads usually take. With this in mind, perhaps it would be more beneficial for the two of you to approach this in a different way from normal.''

''How so?''

''You will each be given one month to train your teams. In that time you will be given a few D-rank missions but other than that your time will be dedicated to training. Once the month is over you will be assigned C-rank missions and, if the progress is great enough, possibly B-rank.''

''But sensei, to expect a genin team to take on B-ranks is too much – C I could understand but-''

''I accept this proposal.'' Jiraiya looks to the other man.

''But this is-''

''Jiraiya,'' the man starts in a slow, measured voice, '' surely you must know that we are short on manpower right now. Every person who becomes a shinobi does so to protect and aid their village. This is the best way that these young people can do this right now, although I must admit the thought of B-rank missions do seem a bit much, we must rise to the challenge.''

The younger man couldn't disagree with this logic, directing his acceptance of the proposal to his mentor, albeit still reluctantly.

Sarutobi nodded slowly. ''Good, be at the academy at midday tomorrow.''

**The next day, near midday...**

The atmosphere in the room was the most relaxed it had been in weeks. All the students who were just a few days ago preparing for a make or break exam were now wearing headbands that identified them as official ninja of Konoha.

''So are you going to be carrying that thing around with you every day now?''

''Why wouldn't I?''

''Its just a bit odd. I've known you for two years now and I've only just learnt that you use a sword.''

''Well there are quite a few things you don't know about him Minato.''

''Ooooh now I'm really curious.''

''Please don't encourage him Hayami...''

''Too late.'' The two giggle at their friend's face palming from their teasing.

''Come on you two, cut the guy some slack.''

''No way Mikoto, it's way too much fun!''

Kushina couldn't help but listen in on the group, she had to find something to distract her from the lonely waiting. She wished that she could have friends like that; people to laugh with, have fun with, nalthough Mikoto had helped relieve these wants slightly. 'No, don't think that Kushina, you're fine.' With that she blocked the thoughts out, refocusing her attention on the outside view.

''Oh,'' Kazuki says, having remembered something, ''Congratulations on getting rookie of the year Mikoto.''

Minato and Hayami throw in their congratulations. ''Thanks you guys but remember I didn't actually come first in any of the tests. Only one of us actually managed that.'' She and the boys smirk at Hayami. She blushed at the attention.

''It really wasn't so impressive.''

''Don't sell yourself short, top marks on the written test is seriously impressive!''

''Especially compared to your score Minato.''

Their laughter was cut short by the instructor clearing his throat for his final speech to the class, something that not a single person would miss. There was a genuine possibility that none of them would ever be able to pay attention to things like this again due to the bad experiences produced from this man's dull words.

''Every single one of you have done me extremely proud. Seeing you all wearing those headbands lets me know that all the work you have put in over the last two years have paid off...''

'Ugh when will this end?' This was a sentiment reflected in the minds of many of the listeners. Two years of having to listen to a man who seemed to give nothing but long winded speech would do that to a person.

Luckily, they are granted a merciful end to the speech by the door slamming open. In walked two men, whose appearance generated excited whisperings among the students and stunned speechlessness from others. The two men were heroes of the village, both of whom they had learnt about in lessons.

''You two are early,'' the instructor states, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

''Heh, sorry about that, we wanted to get an early start.''

''Here are the ones we're here to collect,'' the second man handed over some papers.

The excitement builds in the students. They were goint to be sensei? Who was going to be on these teams?

The instructor frowned at the documents. ''Are you sure these are-''

''Direct orders from the Hokage.''

''Very well.'' The man turned to his former class, clearing his throat again. ''When I call your name you will come to the front and go with your new sensei. Firstly, ahem, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei is Jiraiya.'' Minato looked fit to burst, being taught by one of the Legendary Sannin was beyond his wildest dreams. Mikoto was doing well to remain composed, although a slight twitch in the corner of her mouth belied her excitement. Kushina on the other hand was simply dumbstruck.

''All right kids, lets go!'' Jiraiya exclaimed, leaving the room leaving his team to hurry after him. The remaining man simply shooks his head, running a hand through his silver, spiky hair. He wore a regular jonin flak jacket on and on his back was strapped a tantō.

''Now for the second team: Kazuki Onigami, Hayami Tsuwatari and Makito Nanaya. Your jonin sensei is Sakumo Hatake.''


	5. You Call That Teamwork?

**Author's note: Chapter number five present and accounted for!  
**

**As I've been told by a friend of mine who proof-reads these chapters for me, my OCs are a bit plain and sound slightly forced. Something to remember is that they are going to develop over time, hopefully becoming more likable and interesting over time (if you don't find them so already). **

**Anyway, with the Easter holidays finally here, I have the next two weeks free. With a bit of luck I'll get a couple of chapters written in that time. **

**But regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I suppose one could call it 'Sakumo's Grand Debut' XD**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter ****5**** –****You Call That Teamwork?**

* * *

The three followed silently behind their new sensei, unsure of what they could say. After all, they were walking with Sakumo Hatake, THE White Fang of Konoha who was said to be stronger than even the Sannin! Some say that he was single-handedly responsible for the elimination of Suna from the recent war and with his tantō, the Chakra Sabre, in hand he was thought to be one of the strongest men under the Hokage.

''Why so quiet you three?''

All three mumble something along the lines of 'no reason'. Sakumo just chuckles and shakes his head.

''Fair enough. Oh yes, I don't suppose the three of you have your ninja gear on you?'' All three give positive responses. ''Good, we can get right into it then.''

'Get right into what?' The trio ruminate this while mindlessly following.

''And here we are.'' The group find themselves stood in one of the training grounds: a grassy clearing with a boundary of trees and a river flowing off to one side. ''Take a seat; we have some time before we get started.''

It was definitely not what they were expecting but they decided to go went along with it.

''Firstly, I think it'd be best if we got introductions out of the way. My name is Sakumo Hatake as you may already know. In my spare time I enjoy reading and I dislike those who sit by idle and do nothing with their lives. My hope for the future is to continue to serve and protect the village in any way that I can. Now, how about you?'' He asked pointing to Hayami.

''Oh, well... my name is Hayami Tsuwatari. I like singing and there's not really anything I dislike that I can think of. As for the future? Ehe I can't say that I've given it much thought,'' she said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

Sakumo smiled at her. ''That's fine, there's no rush to figure that out. Now tell me: why do you want to be a shinobi?''

''Why?''

''Yes why? You wouldn't decide to become one on a whim, at least I hope not. There must be some reason.''

''Well... I think I just wanted to prove that I could, if that makes any sense.''

''Don't worry; I understand what you're trying to say. That's a good attitude for a shinobi. To always better themselves, to show that they can reach greater heights. Now next is...'' he looked to Kazuki.

''I'm Kazuki Onigami. I enjoy training and the time after it when I can relax. There are quite a few things that I dislike and if I see one of them I'll make it known. I will make something of the life I have, not that I know what that will be yet. I became a shinobi just because I wanted to. It was the choice I made, nothing more.''

Sakumo merely nodded, his smile still strong and moved on. ''And last but not least...''

''Makito Nanaya.'' That's all he said. His firm gaze locked with Sakumo's expectant one.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of the boy Sakumo's smile faltered slightly, ''All right then, I suppose we should get down to business.'' The three listen intently. ''Now the situation is as follows; I have one month to prepare you three for missions usually taken on by those of chunin and above. In that time I will teach you as much as I can to ensure that you are ready for battle. You, along with the other team under Jiraiya, have shown the greatest potential out of your class which is why you've been chosen for this.''

''But first...'' Sakumo got to his feet, ''you three have one last test to pass.''

''But I thought we were already genin?''

''What were those other tests for then?''

Sakumo continued, ''while it's true that those tests showed that you have the skills to be a genin, every jonin sets a test to his or her team to see if they are worth training. Why would we waste our time on those who aren't ready for a higher level of tuition, hm?''

With this bombshell the young ninja got to their feet.

''So what do we have to do?'' Makito asked.

Sakumo crosseed his fingers, forming a hand sign. ''Shadow clone jutsu.'' In a puff of smoke an exact replica appeared standing beside the original. The original moved a distance away while, in an identical voice to Sakumo's, the clone continued. ''Given the ranking of the missions we may be undertaking, there is a high possibility of us into entering combat situations: be it against bandits, rouge ninja or rival nations. I want to see how you cope in such a situation. Together, you will go up against this clone; you have 15 minutes to dispel it. It will be an easier opponent than a real person, shadow clones can only take so much before they must dispel themselves. And so-'' He stoped talking to catch a punch from Makito, twist, and throw him back. ''And so it seems someone's getting impatient. Pre-emptive strikes only work when the target doesn't know it's coming, you'd do well to remember that Makito.''

Makito gritted his teeth in frustration.

As his team mate recovered, Kazuki rushed forward, trying to catch the clone on the off guard. A metal clang emanated from the two blades. Further waves of this noise washed over the area as tanto and sword continued to clash. Although Kazuki began with an early advantage, the size and weight of the tanto meant the speed at which Sakumo moved far outmatched that of Kazuki.

Before he knew it, the sword had been knocked from Kazuki's hand and he was knocked aside by the clone which then made a beeline for Hayami, who had not moved an inch since the start of the fight.

Eyes filled with fear. Trembling knees. Cold sweat. In her state Hayami had no chance of stopping the hand that gripped onto her neck and hoisted her into the air. No matter how she struggled, she couldn't escape.

''You let her go!'' Hayami was tossed away like a rag doll as the clone moved its arms to block the incoming kick, even so it was knocked back by the force, landing neat the river and then springing into the air, landing perfectly on the water. Makito rushed after it.

Hayami hit the ground hard. She pushed herself up as Kazuki moved towards her.

''Are you okay?''

She looked up at him, ''Yeah, I think so. Sorry, I just couldn't move my body.''

''Well make sure it doesn't happen again. You can't stand around defenceless like that, you'll just be a target.''

The bluntness of his words struck her harder than any punch. Even as he said it his eyes were focused purely on the exchange on the water, it was as though she was in a completely different world to which he was focused on.

The Sakumo observing the battle saw this. His eyes scrutinised each and every event of the exercise, both large and small.

''Come on Hayami, lets get to work.'' He dashes away, leaving Hayami to get herself up.

Makito breathed heavily, kneeling on the shore of the river. No matter how hard he tried anything he did was blocked and countered; nothing would work, his opponent wouldn't give up so much as an inch.

''You know Makito, you're not that bad. A bit of work and self control and you could become a great shinobi some day.''

''Stop mocking me!''

''I'm not-'' the clone was interrupted, having to squat to dodge the horizontal slash that would have taken off his head. In another fluid movement he gripped the ankle of his assailant and launched Kazuki at Makito.

The two crashed into each other and lay sprawled out on the floor.

''What is it with you two and wanting to interrupt me?''

''Clone jutsu!'' The call from behind revealed five girls, each gripping two kunai, running swiftly towards him. All were the same but only one was real. The five encircled Sakumo, smiling.

''Now then, which of you is the real one I wonder?''

''That's for us to know and you to find out!'' All ten kunai fly at their target. 'There's no way that he will know which the real one is!'

Contrary to her prediction, both real kunai were not just stopped but were easily caught. In her surprise the clones disappeared. ''How... how did you know?''

''It was a good idea but if you're going to use a technique, you should remember the characteristics of the techniques you use; regular clones don't make noise or have any physical impact on their surroundings.''

Her eyes widened in realization. ''Of course, how could I forget that...''

''In the heat of battle it is easy to forget the basics. As you get more experience this should become less of an issue.'' The boys had finally come to their senses and were ready to get back into the fight, forcing Sakumo to create some distance as the pair began their attacks once more.

Even when they were in the middle of fighting, Sakumo was able to teach his students. 'Being able to multi-task like that... he really is incredible,' Hayami thought. 'How could we ever be expected to beat someone that strong?' The sight of her team mates trying to land a hit was discouraging. A different angle of approach, method of attack, change of timing. None of these things – no matter what they tried – appeared to work.

The two tried everything they could think of. Their frustrations at their failures were causing them to get in each other's way, making their already-futile attempts even less effective.

From her position, Hayami watched these attempts, examining all the variables of the situation. 'There is no way we're going to be able to beat him. But he must know this... so why would he make us...' She gasped. 'Of course, that's it!' She looked to the real Sakumo, who was staring at her. He was smiling and nodded his head. Her hypothesis confirmed, Hayami joined her team, who found themselves on the floor yet again.

''Tch, damn it you're getting in my way.''

''I'm getting in your way? What about you? I can't attack properly with you jumping around.''

''Even without me here I doubt you'd be able to anyway.''

''Say that again!''

''Okay then, you-''

''Hey, you guys.'' Hayami, oblivious to their argument, called out. Broken out of their argument, they get to their feet. ''Guys, I think I've figured it out!'' Neither of them were listening though, focused only on winning, and not just against Sakumo.

Before she could tell them, they rushed off again.

She would try again and again to explain the meaning of the test to them but they would never listen much to her dismay. It was clear that they were never going to hear her in the frame of mind they were now. Instead, she tried to support them in an effort to have them land a hit. She would throw kunai and shuriken to distract, even hit the clone but it didn't seem to have much effect.

The way that Kazuki and Makito were always getting in each other's way was just too great of a problem to fix with a few kunai.

The problem became so great that eventually they stopped their efforts altogether, instead seeing each other as the enemy and they were now engaged in a shouting contest.

''Oh yeah because you're just so great, aren't you Onigami?''

''Greater than you? Yes.''

''Grr, are you picking a fight?''

''I don't know, am I?''

They wouldn't stop. All Hayami could do was watch as they went at it. They were so engrossed in their fight that they didn't even notice that the clone had disappeared.

''All right then, come at me Nanaya!''

''No need to tell me twice!''

It had escalated so quickly and now they were just seconds from engaging each other.

Closer...

And closer..

Until they were roughly thrown to the ground by Sakumo. ''That's enough! Both of you: sit there and shut up!'' The man who had been so calm before had been replaced by this enraged version of himself. In a quieter tone, far scarier than his raised voice he continued, ''I've seen all I need to. This test is over.''

''Wait, but the time hasn-''

''QUIET!''

The killing intent behind the shout silenced Kazuki.

Sakumo drew a deep breath. ''You know, when I first saw the data on you three, I thought there were going to be a few issues but nothing as bad as this. You two have come out as great disappointments. Out of all of you, Hayami is the only one I want as my student!''

Everyone was shocked, not least Hayami herself. ''But... wh-what do you mean?'' she asked.

''I mean you, Hayami, you were the only one who passed that test.''

''But none of us managed it!'' Makito called out.

''You idiot, do you really think I expected you to win? Clone or not, it was still at jonin level. Obviously three kids who just left the academy literally hours ago wouldn't be able to win that fight.''

''Then why?''

''Why did I tell you that was the objective? Because I was expecting you to realize this and at least try to work together! You-are-a-team you hear me? That means you work together and look out for each other, not go off on your own and get into arguments! Understood?''

Neither boy could look up, they felt so stupid not having realized. But Sakumo wasn't done driving the point home.

''So, unlike the two of you, Hayami realized this. She gathered information, analysed it and then acted on it, or rather she tried to act on it. You two proved to be too much of an obstacle. Makito: although you are skilled you take everything as a personal insult and then lose control of your emotions. You make stupid mistakes and that will get you killed on the battlefield. And, let's not forget, you haven't exactly got the best attitude in the world.''

Makito's clenched fists were shaking at being told his shortcomings; not that he didn't already know them already.

''As for you Kazuki; I'll admit, I'm impressed by your swordsmanship, especially at your age. However you've shown that you can be easily provoked by even your allies. If you're part of a team you have to have patience and stay calm rather than losing your self control. Also when an ally is down, it's usually the right thing to give them a hand rather than leave them in the dirt.''

''What do you mean?''

''I think you know what I mean.'' There was no anger behind these words, in fact he almost sounded... sad. ''But regardless, both of you have failed. I will not teach you. Your names will be submitted for either a new placement or you will return to the academy. Hopefully next time you-''

''Sensei, please don't. Give them another chance.''

Sakumo frowned at Hayami. ''Why should I?''

''I know they can be troublesome sometimes... Okay most times but...'' the image of the two of them on the ground flashes in her mind. The pain, no matter how great, never stopped them. They tried time and again regardless of the consequence. ''But you saw for yourself just how much they want this. No matter how many times you knocked them down they would get back up and try again. And when it comes to fighting they're clearly better than me.''

''That doesn't mean I want to have them around you know.''

''Oh please, just one more try!'' She clasped her hands together as though begging. Both Kazuki and Makito couldn't tear their eyes away. They were helpless to do anything and so Hayami, their last hope for passing, had their full attention.

Sakumo closeed his eyes. With folded arms he stood in deep thought. Slowly he opens one eye, closes it again and then scrunches his face.

''All right, all right. They get one more chance just stop looking at me like that, I can't deal with puppy-dog eyes.''

The look on her face morphed to one of barely-contained joy. ''You hear that you guys? One last chance!'' She leaned over them waving a pointed finger, ''So you two had better not mess up.'' Yet another example of Hayami's patented mood swings.

Before they could respond Sakumo spoke. ''Okay, so you've got another chance. I'll give the two of you some time to prepare. Hayami, I'll walk you back to the village.''

''But I want to stay and watch.''

''Just come with me will you? The two of you had better be ready for when I get back,'' turning his head slightly he glared, ''because I'm going to put you through hell.'' He turned and made to leave, nothing left to be said.

Hayami, unsure of what to do, wished them good luck and followd suit, becoming lost in a sea of trees.

**Elsewhere...**

An amused Mikoto was watching one of the most surreal scenes she had ever seen. Minato had spent the last ten minutes running around the training ground, chasing a laughing and taunting Jiraiya who, unlike his student, was exerting no effort whatsoever. Instead of running he was sat upon a toad the size of a large boulder, which was doing the running (or rather hopping) for him.

It was astounding that he hadn't collapsed yet...

''What an idiot.''

''So you love to say Kushina.''

And she really did. There was hardly a day that went by when she didn't have some kind of insult to toss his way. His repeated attempts to become friends with her appeared to have made an impact it seemed, just not the one he wanted.

''But it's true, just look at him! It's like watching a cat trying to catch a mouse... an extremely stupid cat...''

''Well you have to give him points for persistence at least.'' To this Kushina just scoffed. 'Or maybe you don't have to.'

''But I admit, this is starting to get a bit boring.''

Taking this as an opportunity, Mikoto slung an arm over Kushina's shoulder. ''Well then Kushina my dear, what do you say to us stepping in and finishing this charade?''

Kushina giggleed, ''Okay let's.''

**With Hayami and Sakumo...**

Sakumo came to a stop a few minutes into the forest.

''Uhh, sensei? Why have we stopped here?''

He doesn't answer, instead he muttered ''Yeah this should be far enough,'' before walking to a tree and slumping down at the base, rubbing his forehead.

His behaviour confused her. ''Sensei?''

''Hm?'' It's as though he just remembered she was there. ''Oh sorry Hayami, I just didn't realize it would be this complicated. In all honesty I was expecting trouble from Makito but not to this extent nor was I expecting Kazuki to be just as bad.''

''They're not bad people, they were probably just stressed.''

''Well it's good to know I'm not the only one. I didn't think that taking a team would be like this.''

Now this was intriguing. ''What do you mean by that?

''Oh I guess I haven't told you yet. This is the first time I've ever taken on a team... or rather... the first time I've taken on any students.'' Now... this was quite the bombshell to the ten-year old, but not as much as the implication of that fact.

''So that means... I'm you're...?''

Grinning, he confirmed her thought. ''That's right. That means you're my first ever official student!''

**With Kazuki and Makito...**

Soaking their feet in the river neither boy had said anything to each other since half their number had departed. Each were stuck in their minds, thinking on what Sakumo had said to them. The hard-hitting statements were right on the money, and that was the worst part.

''So... what are we going to do?''

No response. Makito just continued looking at the surface of the water.

''Hey! Are you listening?''

''I can hear you fine.'' His tone was short, clearly not interested in talking. Usually Kazuki, who prefered silence most of the time, would oblige him but this time he wasn't having it.

''Why do you act like that? We're going to have to work together to do this so will you just stop it already?

''What do you know about me huh? Don't talk like you know what I've been through!''

''You're right, I don't know. I don't know anything about you, and why is that I wonder?''

Makito was silent for a few moments. ''What is it with you?''

Kazuki raised an eyebrow. ''What?''

''I can't figure you out. Either you're a good person... or you're just a prick. I can't decide. Back then... when we first fought, you did what no one else would. Was that because you wanted to do something for me, or was it that you just wanted to fight?''

Never before had the two spoken like this before. Makito was visibly curious, wanting an answer.

''I don't know, maybe one day we'll find out.'' The two locked gazes.

''One day, when we're both strong, I want to fight you,'' Makito stepped out onto the water, ''maybe I'll get my answer then.''

With Makito's back to him the large, fluffy squirrel tail was in full view. The mysteries surrounding it and his ears had caused much discussion among the people of Konoha, the word 'unnatural' had been thrown around quite a bit. Kazuki himself wondered about it also but from this point of view, it looked like the most natural thing in the world. In a way it would look like something was missing without it; an incomplete picture.

''Fair enough. But until then, how about a temporary truce?''

For the first time in two years Makito looked almost... happy. ''You have a deal.''

''Good. It looks like you two are finally ready.''

The new, bodiless voice set the two on edge. No matter which direction they looked they couldn't tell where it originated from.

Suddenly Kazuki was struck in the face, hard. Staggering back from the blow, Kazuki could see Sakumo placing his foot back on the floor, having met its target.

Makito wasted no time in trying to flank their opponent. From the way that Sakumo simply attacked, it wasn't difficult to see what the goal of this was. Just when it looked like he had landed a shot, Sakumo disappeared, leaving a wooden log in his place. Makito knew what was coming even before the strike, which sent him barrelling across the clearing, landed. To his surprise, instead of crashing into a tree or the ground, Kazuki stepped in, catching him, and took the force of the impact.

''Thanks.''

''No problem.''

From then on they fought together. Compared to their earlier attempts things were going much better, it seemed as though they may even succeed this time. Unfortunately fatigue was setting in, making whatever chance they had begin to pull even further away. This didn't stop them trying though.

Kazuki was on the floor, winded after the latest onslaught. A shadow stretched over him as Sakumo prepared to land the final blow. An underarm swing aimed right at his face which he had no chance of blocking or dodging; all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the inevitable...

...which never came.

Instead he heard an 'Oof!'. Opening his eyes, he sees Makito standing before him, clearly having taken the attack and was now gripping Sakumo's arm, not planning on letting go. They struggled with each other as Kazuki sat there dumbfounded.

''What are you doing? Get him!''

The order was all he needed to snap him back to reality, shift himself to Sakumo's side and plunge his blade into his abdomen. In the spur of the moment he had gone too far... or so he thought.

Instead of blood appearing, the man simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The only sound left now that the fighting was over was the heavy breathing of the two boys. The sound of a pair of running feet approaching them went unnoticed, making being tackled to the ground an even greater surprise.

Their assailant was none other than a girl their age with shoulder-length brown hair.

''Hayami?''

She was laughing... the two look at her wondering if she had gone insane.

''Congrats you two!''

''Wait, what do you mean?''

''You've passed you bonehead!''

On the edge of the trees Sakumo watched the three; the hyperactive Hayami talking at the two drained boys.

That was the team that he had passed, that he would train.

And it made him happy.


	6. The First Time's the Hardest

**Author's note: Okay, two chapters obviously isn't going to happen. Well.. it might do but I doubt it.**

**There is one thing that I want to say though. I've recently watched the newest Naruto film 'Road to Ninja' and, apart from some rather crappy subtitles, it was pretty damn good! Seeing Naruto with an actual family was really deep to me and it got me thinking ''Why are there no stories like this?''**

**I mean sure, there are a couple out there that I've found, but from what I can remember they were crap. I want to read a story where Naruto has a proper, loving family life. Just how much different would he have turned out if he had grown up as the son of the Hokage?**

**But alas, it doesn't look like I'll be finding any of those any time soon.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 6 – The First Time's The Hardest**

* * *

''Fire style: Fireball jutsu!''

''Earth style: Mud wall!''

The fireball smashed into the wall of earth, shattering it. Sakumo shielded his face from the blast; wisps of flame and a cloud of dust filled the air. From within the cloud a rock shot out at high speed, forcing Sakumo to roll to one side. Not missing a beat, he still managed to catch a fist heading his way.

''Not bad, you're getting better,'' he said releasing his grip.

His student flexeed his wrist, trying to work out the pain. ''Maybe punching that rock wasn't such a good idea.''

Sakumo laughed, ''Trust me, against any normal person that would work. Maybe you should train a bit more before trying it again though.''

''Yeah you're right,'' Makito winced, ''ugh, hang on.'' He tore off the weight he was wearing on that arm. ''Ahh, that's better.''

''You okay?''

''Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know these weights are going to help but I feel so slow.''

''Trust me Makito, they'll really pay off in the long run; especially if you plan to specialise in taijutsu as you said.'' Sakumo smiled at the boy, who was looking at his hand. ''Anyway, with your hand like that we may as well stop for today; take tomorrow to rest, the mission could be coming any day now.''

Makito turned his head up. ''No! I'll be fine, I don't need to take the day off-'' He's cut off by a hand being placed on top of his head.

''R&R is just as important as training at times Makito, you'll be useless if you're not rested for missions. Take advantage of those times, you're still young after all.''

''Fine.'' He leant down to pick up the discarded weight. ''I'll be ready when it's time.''

Sakumo nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Rather than trying to teach the three of them together, their sensei would make shadow clones to train them one-to-one. It seemed like a more efficient way for them to learn and Makito found it hard to dispute this reasoning, especially seeing how much he'd improved.

Although he had not mastered all the jutsu he had been shown, they were still usable in a pinch. Add the improvements to his taijutsu form and the weight training and Makito felt as ready for the mission as he would ever be.

**In town...**

The door to the shop opened and Sakumo entered with Kazuki by his side. The walls of the shop were lined with weapons of all varieties: kunai, shuriken, blades, and more.

''Yaaay! Mister Ninja's back!'' The joyful exclamation comes from a little boy, no more than six years old, sitting behind the counter.

''Hey there kiddo, is your dad here?'' Sakumo's tone was one that equaled the cheerfulness of the child.

''Yup! I'll go get him.'' With that the boy bounced out into the bowels of the shop. A few seconds later the boy returned with his father right on his heels.

''Sakumo! Good to see you again,'' the man exclaimed, shaking Sakumo's hand, ''What can I do for you today?'' As he asked, this he noticed Kazuki and snapped his fingers. ''Ah! That's right.'' He turned on his heels and collected the item in question.

He placeed a long, rectangular box on the counter and opened it. Within lay a newly-forged sword, the blade shining in comparison to the dark guard and hilt. ''As requested the metal from the old blade was melted down and used in this. Alloyed with some of the finest material avaliable and you have one of the most exquisite weapons I've ever forged, if I do say so myself – rust-resistant and sharp as can be! I'm still not too sure about the hilt though, rubber?''

Kazuki grasped said hilt and gave the sword a few test swings. It felt slightly alien to him yet so very familiar. The sword that his father had given him two years ago was now reborn in this new, gleaming body.

''That's right. Hopefully it'll help me have a better grip on it than I used to.'' He stopped. ''So how much do I owe you?''

The shopkeeper just waved the question off, saying,''Don't worry. All the expenses have been sorted already.''

''Wait, who...?'' The answer clicked in his mind. ''Oh no, you didn't-''

''I did. It doesn't matter, I have too much money and not enough to spend it on as it is, besides it was me who broke it in the first place so it's only right that I pay for it.''

''True but-''

''And I doubt you'd have enough to pay the fee anyway. Just accept it.''

Clearly Kazuki wasn't going to win the debate with Sakumo so he just stayed quiet and sheathed his weapon, returning it to its rightful place at his side. It felt as though nothing had changed since the training session three weeks ago which had resulted in the breaking of his only memento from his father.

''All right, I suppose we should get a move on. Thanks for this.''

''No problem my friend; it's my job after all.'' He moved on to Kazuki. ''As for you, if you even need repairs or equipment just give me a call.''

Kazuki bowed in appreciation, ''I will. Thank you.''

With that, the pair exited the shop, waving to the little hyperactive boy. Outside, walking side by side, the teacher and student duo continued to talk.

''Do you know when our mission is sensei?''

''Oh? Getting excited are we?'' Teasing had become a common occurrence in their conversations – Sakumo's comments were always aiming to provoke a reaction from the boy (usually succeeding). The jounin had noticed early on that Kazuki had difficulty communicating with other people and so worked to try and draw him out as much as possible.

''N-no, it's not like that!''

''I know I know. Honestly I don't know, but it could be any day now.''

''Do you think we're ready?'' By 'we' it was obvious that he had hidden concerns for the upcoming mission. Noticing this, Sakumo gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

''I don't think, I know you're ready. Now, how about we give that sword a test run?''

''Sure.''

**Elsewhere...**

A solitary Hayami stumbled through the streets of Konoha; her arms dangling at her sides, feeling as though they were made of lead. She was going home from training... or what should have been training. Instead of several hours it lasted just over half an hour until she just couldn't take any more.

Physical advancement really didn't agree with her...

Regardless, it was something she needed. Out of the three of them, she was the one who was clearly the weakest physically; with this in mind, alongside a bit of ninjutsu training, the majority of the weeks were dedicated to improving her physical abilities.

Clearly there were side effects to this regime if the girl's sluggish movements were anything to go by.

It was this picture that Kushina saw as she rounded the corned. She stood there, grocery bags in hand, her head following the swaying girl as she slowly made her way home.

''Probably not a good idea to leave her alone.'' Kushina said to no one. Although she wasn't exactly friends with the boys, Mikoto had told her about Hayami. She seemed like someone who she could get along with but they had never really spoken before, mostly because she was oftan hanging around with the boys - which included Minato. ''Hey. Are you okay?'' she called out.

''Wah? Oh, Kushina. How're you?''

The drowsiness in her voice was evident. ''I'm fine, unlike you it seems. What happened?''

''Training... ugh... so tired...'' Kushina would laugh if she hadn't seen Hayami lose her balance, in turn needing to be held up to stop her falling over.

''Whoa there, come on I'll help you home.''

It didn't take long to get to the small house, at least, it was small in comparison to the home in which Kushina lived. Her home seemed a bit like overkill for just her and her parents to live in...

''Is there anyone at home?''

''Nah, my Aunt should be at work.''

The assumption was right as the two girls entered the vacant abode. Hayami lead the way to her bedroom. It was now that a thought occurred to Kushina. 'This is the first time I've been to someone else's house in Konoha.' It made her remember the home that she had to leave behind.

Uzugakure.

She had been 'chosen'. Her opinion didn't matter, they chose her to come here and that was that. She left behind everything: her friends, her family, her village. She didn't even know the purpose for her coming here until a few months ago... It was something that she wouldn't tell anyone...

Hayami slumped down on her bed and leant against the wall. ''Ahh, that's better.''

Kushina cast her eyes around the room. There wasn't all that much interesting to look at in all honesty: a bed, wardrobe, a window with an okay-ish view. Although it seemed rather plain, one could not help but describe it as cozy. ''Nice room,'' she said, trying to be polite.

''Thanks.''

The response came as little more than a mumble. Given that Hayami clearly needed sleep Kushina quietly made her way to the door but was stopped by Hayami's voice. ''Kushina we're friends right?''

''Well we don't really know each other all that well do we?''

''Doesn't matter, you're nice.''

These two words strike deeply. After a year of being shunned by nearly all of her classmates, boy and girl alike, hearing someone other than Mikoto say something kind to her was... good.

''You're not too bad your-'' She stopped when she saw that Hayami has already dozed off, still propped up against the wall. A few strands of hair, usually neatly framing her face, had escaped. She looked so cute. Kushina made to leave again but a photo frame sat on the bedside table caught her eye.

Upon closer inspection she saw it's a picture of a young Hayami with a man and a woman on either side holding her hands. 'Could this be her parents? They looked so happy.' The tips of her fingers brushed something attached to the back of the frame - there was a piece of folded up paper taped on.

Curiosity won the battle against respect for privacy as she unfolded the sheet. The paper was covered in writing... messy writing. It was difficult to read given that the handwriting was so messy, as though the person writing it was in a hurry. She began to read.

_Dearest Hayami,_

_You're going with your Aunt to Konoha today and we wanted to write this for you. We are going to be staying behind to help out in any way we can. We know that it will be hard but don't despair._

_Both your mother and I are happy knowing that you will be safe. I won't lie to you, there is very little chance of us seeing each other again. Please don't be sad. Be happy and..._

Kushina can't read on, having come to a realization. Hayami had said that her aunt was a work... what about her parents?

'This is... I shouldn't be reading this.' With that she re-taped the letter to the frame and made a hasty exit. She took one last look back at the sleeping girl, whispered an apology and walk out.

**The next day...**

It was around midday and Makito was bored to high hell. Right now, he was sat on a park bench having just wandered around most of the morning following a long lie in. It wasn't often that he slept in until ten... or slept in at all. That's right, it had been only two hours and he was already lost as to what to do. His hand didn't even hurt anymore. Not much anyway... Okay maybe a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle he kept telling himself.

His prayers for something interesting to come along were answered by Minato who was dragging a resisting Kazuki.

''Trust me you'll love it!''

''Just let me go damnit!''

''Never! I'm not giving in until you try it!''

''But I don't want to!''

''Why not?''

''I just don't!''

''That's not a real reason!''

''It's good enough for me!''

Makito couldn't sit back and listen to them any longer. ''What are you two doing?''

The third voice broke the rapid fire, back and forth arguement. ''Makito help me out here, he's being difficult.''

''Listen, I don't have time for this.''

''What are you trying to get him to try?''

Minato's face wore a huge grin, one that could rival the Cheshire Cat's. ''Ramen of course!''

…

''Why on Earth are you making such a fuss about that? Ramen tastes fine, good even.''

Now Kazuki was on the losing side; when it was just Minato he could put up some resistance but with reinforcement from Makito the fight was pretty much lost. Maybe a change of tact.

''I'm not saying it's not, I just-''

''Great! Let's go then. Coming Makito?''

''Hey wait! I never said-''

''Yeah sure, I've got nothing better to do.'' With that he tooks a hold of Kazuki's other arm and helps drag him like a prisoner going to jail. Makito wasn't too crazy about ramen himself but it was worth it to one-up Kazuki.

''This the place?''

''Sure is.'' They stand before a brand new ramen stand which had opened only recently. ''Ichiraku Ramen! Trust me Kazuki you won't regret this.''

''…'' No response from the boy who seemed to be sulking after his defeat.

Without further ado the three sat down; Minato in the middle and the other two on either side. The chef who cames to take their orders was in his mid twenties. He seemed to be the only man working there and yet it was merely minutes between ordering and them having three bowls in front of them.

'Talk about professional' Makito thought.

Minato and Makito watched on as Kazuki took his first taste of the ramen in front of him. ''It's not that bad.''

Makito smiled smugly, ''See? There was no reason to act like such a wuss.''

''Wuss huh?''

The team mates locked competitive gazes across Minato as though he weren't there. ''Uh, guys?'' They were too preoccupied with each other to take notice of the blond. Instead they nod as though to say 'Challenge accepted'. They then tore into their bowls, draining them of the soup before slamming them on the counter simultaneously.

They weren't finished yet though, not by a mile, as they called for two more bowls. This continued until three and a half bowls, when Kazuki gave in, thumping his head on the counter. ''No more,'' he moaned.

Victoriously, Makito finished off his bowl and burped. ''Best out of three?''

Kazuki just moaned louder, standing up, and threw down some money. ''Next time not so much,'' he mumbled and walked out.

Minato had found the whole contest hilarious. ''So are you two friends now?'' he asked, genuinely curious.

Makito grinned, putting down his money. ''Not a chance.''

**Several days later, at a warehouse near the border...**

''Okay team, the target is a man called Shimizu. He hired a team for an assassination job a few weeks ago and has failed to come up with the payment even after numerous warnings. We're here to collect what he owes.'' The three listen attentively as Sakumo told them the mission.

''He's expecting us and so has holed up in his compound and surrounded himself with hired muscle. There is also a possibility of rouge ninja being in there. Odds are, if there are any Shimizu will keep them close.''

''So we deal with the grunts while you take care of Shimizu?''

''Not quite, remember this is as much an evaluation on the three of you as it is a mission. The three of you will head to the front of the compound and run distraction. With your training you'll have no problem handling the troops that are drawn outside. This will draw out whatever troops they have hiding inside. While you're doing that, I'll enter from behind and apprehend the target before he can escape; we take him back to the village and that'll be mission complete. Any questions?''

Silence.

''Okay mission start.''

The three genin stroll up to the building, acting as casual as possible. Upon sight, the guards on duty called out to them, ''Hey you three stop!'' They comply.

The men swagger up to them, planning on having some fun. With several days' worth of stubble and foul-smelling breath, they fit the stereotypical image of thugs. ''What are a couple of brats like you doing so far out here?''

''Nothing really.''

''Yeah sure. Now how about you get lost before we hurt you. This is private property.''

''Hang on a sec'' the second one said and leant down, studying Hayami. ''Hey there little girl, how about you come with us?''

'Pig,' Kazuki thought, inching his hand to his sword.

Hayami on the other hand put on a peppy, overly-childish voice and said ''No thanks mister.''

The 'pig' put a hand on Hayami's shoulder, his mind clearly set on one thing. ''Oh come on, I promise it'll be fu-arrrgh.'' He cried out in pain, having been kneed between the legs by the girl.

''I said no you creep!'' She thurther made her point by kicking the now-kneeling man in the face.

''Oh-ho, You're going to pay for that,'' the other man threatened... he wouldn't be the one collecting though, given that seconds later he was falling back with several broken teeth, courtesy of Makito.

Kazuki examined the state of the two thugs. ''Well that's one way to do things.'' From within the building an alarm sounded and at least two dozen more men stream out of the building. ''Warm up's over. Let's get down to business.''

''Bet I'll beat more of them than you.''

Hayami looked at Makito alarmed. ''Are you really doing this now?''

''You're on.''

''Kazuki you too?''

Their talk was interrupted by a cry from the crowd. ''C'mon boys, let's slaughter 'em!'' The rest yell in agreement and charge.

**Inside...**

A pudgy, weasel-faced man was pacing in his office. As he had expected, Konoha had sent someone after him. The sounds of battle could be heard from here. How many did they send? How long would the idiots he'd hired be able to hold them off? There was no chance that weaklings like them would be able to stand up to trained ninja. It would be better for him to just leave now; he could get over the border and then go into hiding for a while. 'Yeah that'll work.'

The only door to the room creaked open, causing him to freeze.

''Things are looking interesting aren't they Sir?''

Shimizu breathed out in relief.

''Don't sneak in like that!''

The ninja bowed half-heartedly. If he hadn't had the majority of his face covered, Shimizu could have sworn that he was smiling at him. Among the guards he had hired, this was clearly the best; a former chunin of Suna. ''I just thought I'd come and give you an update on the situation.''

''Get on with it then!''

''Well Sir,'' he begins ''it appears your forces have been defeated by three children.''

''Children?!'' Unbelievable! They didn't even send a proper team and those weaklings were still defeated? How useless could they be? ''Well get out there and kill them!''

''As you wish.'' The man slinked out of the room leaving Shimizu alone, who resumed to his pacing. 'If that's all they've sent then there's no rush to leave. And I don't have to pay as much if the rest have already been dealt with. Quite the bonus.'

The door opened again. ''I told you to deal with them didn't I?'' Instead of the Suna-nin though, a silver haired man was leant casually against the doorway.

''Mr Shimizu I presume?''

''Who're you?''

''You may have heard of me, my name's Sakumo Hatake.''

''Oh shit.''

''Shit indeed.''

**Back outside...**

One moment they had been celebrating a job well done, the next they were hiding behind a hastily erected wall of rock, taking cover from the kunai bombardments provided by the wooden puppet under control of the ninja before them. The majority of the knocked out grunts were now either dead or dying from the various wounds inflicted by the puppet.

''Come on out! You can't hide forever!''

The situation was dire. ''He's right you guys.'' Hayami couldn't think of any way to get out of their predicament. ''We have to get rid of that puppet first. Any ideas?'' Because she had none.

''I can get rid of it, I just need it kept still for a second.''

''Got it.'' With this Makito unclasped his four weights, setting them down softly. ''I'll give you that opening.'' He leapt out of the barricade. Right away the puppeteer directed his attacks on the squirrel-boy.

'You're not getting away from me.'

Fortunately, Makito's training had clearly had some effect. He was moving faster than he had a month ago, the breeze felt good as it swept through his hair. It was clear that ranged attacks weren't going to work so the puppet moved in for a close-range kill. This wasn't working either until Makito was brought to the ground by a half-dead hand grabbing him by the ankle

With the vicious puppet closing in, Makito scrambled to find anything to protect him from his impending death. Grabbing the body that had grabbed him and using it as a shield protected himself from the various blades which now protruded from the 'shield'. One of these, just a few inches from his face, dripped blood onto his cheek. The blood of a man who may have been alive a few seconds ago.

''NOW!''

A small fireball struck the puppet, setting it alight. The sudden combustion of his tool shocked the puppeteer. ''What the hell?'' Pulling it away the obvious damage clearly showed that it was unusable.

Kazuki help Makito to his feet. ''You okay?''

''Just peachy.''

''You little pricks, do you see what you've done?!'' The enraged shinobi can't look away from the two. ''Two little brats like you acting like proper ninja; well I'm going to show you what it really means to be a shinobi.'' He leapt, kunai in hand, looking to eliminate them.

Kazuki's body moved on autopilot as his training kicked in. Drawing his sword, he jumped to meet his enemy. The nameless shinobi wasn't expecting this, and certainly wasn't expecting being pierced through the heart. He landed hard on his back, Kazuki standing over him.

He fruitlessly tried to pull the weapon out of his heavily bleeding chest. He gave up as the last of his strength left him, his arm dropping to the dirt. ''Not bad... you little... '' The last trace of life left his body before he finished.

Kazuki didn't know how to react to what happened, staring at the body on the floor.

'What did I just...?'

''This is something you're going to have to get used to.'' Sakumo appeared, an unconscious Shimizu slung over his shoulder. ''This is what we do: we kill.''

''I know.''

Sakumo is clearly concerned for his student, ''You're going to be fine, it's normal to feel like this after the first kill. Despite what we're told about how we shinobi are meant to act, we're only human.'' He gripped the blade and pulled it out of its victim, flicking the blood off of it and then hands it back to its true owner.

He addressed the group. ''Come on, let's get going.''

Hayami looked back as they walk away. ''Coming Kazuki?''

He hadn't moved.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.''

The team made for home having completed their first mission, leaving behind their first battlefield, their first kill...


	7. Family Unfriendly

**Author's note: ... yeah nothing to see here. I did have some stuff written down but got rid of it because it was pointless and a bit annoying to see, even to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 7 – Family Unfriendly**

* * *

It's been six months since that mission. The actions of that single, nameless shinobi had opened the eyes of the young trio to the brutality of combat. Each of them had witnessed death; in its various forms.

Hayami, who was incapable of doing anything to help her friends in their life-or-death battle, could only sit by and watch; surrounded by the dead or dying. Such vulnerability gave her the drive to better herself. Never again would she be left behind while others risked their lives. To this end she trained herself and, under the guidance of Sakumo and with help from the 'willing' test subjects of Kazuki and Makito, developed a method of fighting that felt natural for her.

Having come literally inches from death, Makito knew that the only reason he was still alive was thanks to Kazuki's help. He was shown the true value of having allies back you up on the battlefield. His training in a group has had a positive impact on his personal abilities too, making him more effective in situations requiring engaging the enemy as a team or independently.

As for Kazuki, following the events of that day, he felt the true weight of his weapon. The weight of a weapon that can take lives. Although it took some time, he learnt to bear that burden; he just needed to remember that for every enemy he defeats with it, someone else may have been protected. He would just take things as they come, continuing to live his life the way he wanted to.

All three of them grew in more ways than one over those six months, giving them confidence in their abilities and themselves greater than ever before. This is why, as soon as the time came around, they signed themselves up for the Chuunin Exams. It took some time to convince Sakumo to recommend them, but they got there eventually.

It was a chilly winter's morning on which the first part of the examinations began, and so Makito was already fighting a battle of his own. One that was no stranger to him at this time of year.

ACHOO!

The loudness and suddenness of the sound surprises Hayami, making her jump.

''You're still not feeling any better are you? Have you been taking your medicine like you should?''

His rosy, red cheeks display his obvious illness. ''Yeah, not that it helps any.'' His body seems to have an allergy to winter: blocked sinuses, high temperature and drowsiness were common for him.

For the past few days she had been doting on the squirrel-boy, giving various suggestions that may help him recover. None of which helped. ''Maybe you shouldn't do this if you're feeling this bad.''

''No way, I'm not letting a damn cold stop me from participating!''

''That's right. He's not so weak that he'd be beaten by a little cough.'' 'A little cough' may be understating it, but Kazuki's point was made. ''Though I still think you should have gone into hibernation...''

''Oh bite me!''

They had attracted the attention of several of the other genin in the room who were going to be taking the exam. The room, one of the largest located in the academy, was half-filled with genin from both Konoha and Uzugakure. The two villages had a good relationship with each other, cooperating since their creations.

This was the first chuunin exam in quite some time, having been stopped due to the war, and so it was important that the two villages showed possible clients that they had bright futures. Yet even with such heavy political and financial implications, the prospect of being promoted excited the examinees.

''So do you guys think you're ready for this?'' Team Jiraiya had been watching on and Mikoto decided they should get involved.

''As long as Makito can keep his nose under control we should be good. What about you guys?''

''I think we'll do fine.''

''We'd do even better if our sensei wasn't such a pervert...'' Kushina really didn't have that high an opinion of the man.

''Oh come on, he's not that bad Kushina.'' Minato on the other hand thought quite the opposite.

And so began yet another 'confrontation'. This had become a regular occurrence between the two of them; Kushina ripping into Minato and Minato doing his best to talk her down. One time they had spent a whole hour going like this until it finished

Before it could escalate, a new voice calls out, ''Well, well, well, it looks like you've made some friends Kushina.'' Standing there was a tall male in his teens. His short red hair is a trademark of Uzu, making it clear where he came from even without a headband – it was definitely unusual to see a shinobi who didn't wear a headband. He was however wearing an open, black jacket and tight red shirt, showing off his abs.

Kushina clearly knows him from the look of disbelief on her face. ''K-Kou?''

''In the flesh.'' He smiles, ''It's good to see you again sis.''

Laughing with joy she leaps at him, wrapping him in a hug as the others look on. From out of nowhere this guy shows up and calls Kushina his sister. Since when did she have a brother? Why hadn't she mentioned him before? Kushina had come to Konoha with her parents but why not him?

''Why didn't you say you would be coming here?'' Never before had they seen her like this, she was truly happy.

''I just thought I'd surprise you. Got a problem with that?''

Rather than answering she just gives him a wide, toothy grin. Releasing him she now grabs his arm and drags him to the group, introducing him. ''Everyone, this is my big brother, Kouta Uzumaki!'' She then proceeds to introduce each of the group, finishing with, ''and this idiot is Minato. He's not that important so don't pay attention to him.''

''Quite the circle you've found yourself in sis. It's nice to meet the people who've been taking care of my sister''

''What about you Kou? Where's your team?''

''Oh I'm not with a team for this. I'm going solo.''

''Hang on, how does that work?'' Kazuki asks. ''I thought you had to enter as a three man squad?''

''I've been taking C and B rank missions solo for a while now. Back home I work as a chuunin already, this is just to make it official. Protocol and all that crap you know.'' Kouta had no love for the situation he was in, most likely preferring to stick with that set up.

''Yeah, Kou's really strong. He's even been trained in – mmph?!'' Kushina was cut off by a hand clasped firmly across her mouth.

''Now now Kushina, it's not good to be telling other people our village's secrets. They're called secrets for a reason.''

The talk is cut short by the entrance of the proctors, who assign each participant a random seat and each of them are given a test paper. They had a time limit of forty five minutes to complete the written exam, with questions varying from the fundamentals of being a shinobi to hypothetical situations asking them to plan how they would deal with it.

They were not difficult to answer per say, in fact there were multiple answers and therein lay the difficulty. The main challenge of these questions was taking into account all the variables and deciding based on those which method would be the best option to cope with the situation. It wasn't hard to see why very few actually managed to finish the paper.

It was a relief when the time was up and everyone could stop writing. Hayami and Mikoto were both confident that they had done well, especially given their history with written exams. Some of the other examinees were not so confident.

As soon as all the papers were collected in, a door at the back of the room can be heard opening.

''All right sir, they're all yours.''

Every pair of eyes turns to the back, landing on one of the sannin, the snake summoner Orochimaru.

''Follow me.''

**The next day...**

It was midday and Team Sakumo had had no luck in finding any other squads in the forest. A morning of fruitless searching, after yesterday which ended similarly, was starting to irritate Kazuki.

''How long are we going to wander around this godforsaken forest? It's been more than twenty four hours since we started and all we've come across are animals!''

''Well at least we ate well last night. That's one good thing about the wildlife,'' Hayami chimes in, trying to show him the bright side. This possible positive was a big negative for Makito. Surprisingly, it turned out he had a soft spot for wildlife, regardless of if it were the smallest mouse or the freakishly big creatures in this forest. He only grudgingly ate the meal when Hayami reminded him that not eating wouldn't do wonders for his health.

Her effort was in vain as Kazuki's expression doesn't brighten any. ''Okay, how about we take a break?''

''Good idea.''

She and Makito share a look at their team mate's attitude. ''Alright, I'll take a look around,'' Makito supplies, climbing up the largest tree he could find; bailing from the situation. It was funny, in the village he stuck out like a sore thumb due to his animalistic features, yet here in the wild, climbing a tree, it's his human features that make him look strange. There really was no winning for him, was there?

Hayami opens up her pouch, taking out some of the leftover meat from the previous night, seeing that Kazuki had the same thought. After several bites into the cold meat she looks to her companion and asks, ''Do you think we'll be able to do this?''

He looks down slightly, his brow furrowed as he finishes chewing.

''I think it's down to luck at this point...''

**Flashback...**

_It had been little more than half an hour since they had finished the written exam and here they were, stood before Orochimaru. He was addressing the gathering._

_''This is the location for the second phase of the exams: the forty-fourth training ground or 'The Forest of Death' as some people call it.''_

_''Why do they call it that?'' a voice calls out._

_He looks at the crowd with an incredulous expression. ''It's worrying to think that you are one of the __'bright' __new generation'. I would have thought that was obvious. Perhaps the inhabitants of this place will give you a demonstration if you ask them nicely.''_

_There were a few nervous laughs at this as he resumes his emotionless exterior to carry on the explanation. _

_''This portion of the exam will be a pseudo mission essentially. Each team will be given a scroll: either heaven or earth. Your mission will be to acquire the other scroll and with the pair, make your way to the central tower. You must only open the scrolls when you enter the tower and not at any other time. There will be dire consequences for any who do.''_

_The warning doesn't go unnoticed by the crowd._

_''To get the scroll you need you will have to take it from another team, by any means necessary. Killing would not be preferred but there are no rules against it. You have three days to complete the mission starting on the moment you enter.''_

**Flashback end...**

''...yeah, from the looks of things, finding people with what we need is the biggest challenge here.''

His assessment of the situation seemed a bit light to her. ''What about when we do find someone?''

''We'll do what we always do: complete the mission.''

Over the time since their first mission Kazuki had developed a professional, almost cold, approach to missions. If there was an enemy to defeat, a person to protect, something to deliver, he would always have this approach. It was as though he wore a mask during missions.

He had killed more than once in that time, even she and Makito had killed at some point, not as much as he had though.

Quite frankly she was starting to get worried about him.

Before Hayami could start to voice these concerns, Makito lands besides them, having jumped from the tree. He looks at them. ''Someone's coming.''

The first smile since the start spread across Kazuki's face.

''Lady Luck, I love you.''

**Elsewhere...**

Team Jiraiya had had mixed results so far. A few hours into the exercise they been able to ambush an unsuspecting team and easily took their second scroll, which was unfortunately not what they were looking for. And so they had continued their search with, as yet, no positive results.

They now found themselves stood before a squad of three males from Uzu. They recognised Kushina right away.

''Look who we have here guys. It's the princess.''

The other two snicker at this, to the confusion of Mikoto and Minato. Kushina has no reaction, if only looking slightly bashful. ''What are you talking about?''

''Oh? Well back home the little princess here has it real good.''

''Yeah, she and her brother live quite the high life; the best training, loved by all, even got their own personal guards.'' Kushina was looking down to the ground, wanting to be anywhere else than here. ''Not surprising, given that they're the grandchildren of our leader.''

Seeing Kushina's discomfort, Mikoto had had enough of the history lesson and so stops them from continuing.

''Fire style: Phoenix Sage jutsu!'' A volley of small fireballs shoots from her mouth, which are easily dodged with a jump.

''Hah! You think that will beat us?!'' One of them shouted.

''No but this will.'' He didn't have long to be confused as he felt a strike on the back of his neck and blacked out. Only two of the three who had jumped landed on their feet, they look around for the hidden assailant.

Behind them Minato stood, back to the now-worried enemy, and without turning around states, ''One down.''

''Two to go,'' Mikoto replies.

**Back with Team Sakumo...**

They were prepared for a fight but were surprised when they saw Kouta Uzumaki step out of the foliage. He looked the same as when they last saw him the day before, if a little bored.

The hands coated in fresh blood were also a point of interest.

''Hey you guys, how's it going?''

It was a bit unnerving hearing someone greet you so casually when they've got hands that look like they just performed multiple surgeries back-to-back.

''Could be better. You?'' Kazuki acts as their speaker, hand still on his sword.

''Bit bored, I'm just heading to the tower now. Want to come along?''

Okay, the friendly way of speaking and his conflicting appearance was quite creepy.

''Sorry, we still have to get another scroll.''

''A scroll? What... like...'' he says reaching into a pouch, '' this one?'' He holds a scroll up. Yup it was the one that they needed. ''You want it?''

There was no way he was just going to give it to them. ''What's the catch?''

He holds the bloodied hands up. ''Alright you got me. I will only give you it if...'' he pauses, as though trying to build the suspense. ''...you come with me to the tower.''

It was definitely not what they were expecting. ''Give us a second.'' They move away to discuss it. ''What do we do?''

''I think we should do it. This is a great opportunity,'' Hayami says.

''I have a really bad feeling about him, this is too easy.'' Makito says.

''Oh come on, he's Kushina's brother, how bad can he be?'' she counters.

''Very if my feeling's right.''

It was clear that Kazuki would have the final decision. He turns to Kouta.

''Against my better judgement we'll go with you.''

''Great! Maybe now I won't be so bored. The day starts dragging on with no one to talk to.'' He says, tossing the scroll to Kazuki. A large, red hand print was plastered on it. He tosses it to Makito who puts it away.

''Right, the tower's in that direction,'' he points ahead of him, ''let's get going!''

**With Team Jiraiya...**

''… and that makes three.''

The three were dumped in a pile, hands tied behind their backs. Now they had the scrolls they needed and could go to the tower.

''Right, how about we get going?'' Minato asks.

''Sure,'' Mikoto looks to Kushina, who hadn't taken part in the fight. ''You okay Kushina?''

''Yeah...'' she sighs. ''I just thought... I always remember how much I loved living back home. Everything was so good... yet I had no freedom. Always under constant watch for my 'protection'. How other people can think that's a good life-'' Mikoto takes her friend into her arms, stroking her hair.

''It's okay. It's okay,'' she whispers. If there was anyone that could understand how Kushina felt, it was her. She releases her friend. ''We'll talk about it later. Yeah?''

Kushina smiles and nods.

Minato felt kind of awkward, standing there as the girls had their moment together, breaking apart and then walking off. Snapping back to reality he remembers to follow them.

They reach their destination as the sun was setting. After getting a nasty shock from a ninja being summoned from the scrolls and explaining... something to them – they weren't really listening, it had been a long day – and they went straight to bed.

…

The next morning Kushina found herself being gently prodded awake by Makito. However, the look on his face was not one used for relaying good news or confessing love. ''Listen, I need to talk to you about your brother.'' He didn't have to say another word; she knew what was coming.

''Oh god, he's done it again hasn't he?'' she asks to no one.

''What do you mean by 'it'?''

She had to see him right away. ''Sorry Makito, I'll tell you some other time,'' and with that she sped off.

Not wanting to miss out on what was about to go down, Makito takes pursuit, making sure not to be seen. Upon reaching the room in which her brother was still asleep, Kushina throws herself in, slamming the door behind her.

Stealthily he takes position at the door, when he sees Hayami coming out of one of the other rooms.

''What was that noi-''

''Shhh!'' He makes a hand gesture, beckoning her to come listen. She goes along with it.

On the other side of the door they could hear the siblings talk: one interrogating the other, who was annoyed at being woken up.

''You did it again didn't you?''

''What's 'it'?'' Kouta repeats Makito's earlier question.

''You know what I'm talking about.'' She pauses. ''You got carried away again didn't you?''

''A little…''

She sounds exasperated now. ''I thought I asked you to try and control that?''

''I know, I know,'' he says, he had heard those lines before it seemed. ''I can't help it, you know that.''

''So you say. Okay, damage report: did you kill anyone?''

Hearing her ask such a question so quickly produced a worrying prospect.

''No... At least I don't think I did.''

''Right that's... well not good but... how many did you attack?''

He laughs darkly, ''Well let's just say that we shouldn't expect any late arrivals.''

He was right.

The time limit for the exam had expired and not one person had arrived other than the seven already present. Each and every other team had been incapacitated by Kouta; something that was not addressed by anyone. It was evident that it was hoped that more than seven would have made it through.

These seven were now stood in a large hall, with the proctors of the previous exams, various jonin, including Sakumo and Jiraiya and even the Hokage. They were listening to the Hokage as he explained to them the history and purpose of the Chuunin Exams. Just when the speech started to be getting too long it came to an end, Orochimaru steps in again moving on to explain what was going to happen next.

''The third and final stage of these exams will be held in one months time. They will be conducted in a tournament-style, composed of one on one matches. To decide who will be facing who, you will each draw a random number from one to seven. Given the number here, the person who draws number one will move on to the semi-finals automatically. Come and draw a number when I call your name.''

One by one they all step up and take their number, some in anticipation for getting a good opponent, others hesitant, worried about the possibilities.

In the end the matches were: Match one – Hayami Tsuwatari vs Kushina Uzumaki with the winner going on to face Minato Namikaze, Match two – Kazuki Onigami vs Mikoto Uchiha and finally, Match 3 - Makito Nanaya vs Kouta Uzumaki.

With that done they were dismissed, being told to spend the next month how they wished, but to make sure to turn up on the day.

As the participants began to file out the hall Makito glanced nervously across at the eldest Uzumaki; remembering the Uzumaki's words last night. Obviously sensing a pair of watchful eyes Kouta turned to face the squirrel boy and a smile slowly crept on to his face.

"I'm looking forward to our date Fluffy, it should be… entertaining" The red head supplied before giving a mocking salute, with with those hands that had previously stained with blood, and turning to leave.

Kazuki who had seen the exchange came to stand behind Makito.

"Now I know it's not my place to say but…you're royally screwed."

Makito glared at his teammate before letting out a long sigh.

"Yes, yes I am."


	8. Fruit and Fluffy

**Author's note:To be honest, I even surprised myself with the direction that this chapter went. It looks like writing when your half asleep at somewhere after one in the morning works wonders for character development. Whoda thunk it?  
**

**Anyway, main announcement time. I have only one week until GCSE's start... or finals to any Americans reading. This means that I should probably start revising for the 15 exams I've got over the next one or two months; I mean, why would I make sure I'm well prepared like everyone else who's spent the last couple of months getting ready religiously, what am I some kind of asshole?**

**So my point is, odds are no 'one chapter every two weeks' deal like I've been going at in general. Maybe one every three weeks or so? I don't know.**

**So to finish up, I think that this is one of the better chapters thus far (not to get up my own ass) and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 8 – Fruit and Fluffy  
**

* * *

The luck of the draw was definitely not with Makito.

Out of the six possible opponents, Kouta was the one that he least wanted to be matched with. He was a living, breathing contradiction; one minute he's the amicable big brother of Kushina, the next he's a terrifying entity radiating a strong scent of blood. That was the thing that had put him against going with the elder Uzumaki in the forest.

Now he was faced with having to fight him one on one in less than a month's time. There was no way that he was going to have any time to relax.

Team Sakumo had resumed the method of training by which they would have one on one sessions. There was still the possibility that they may end up having to face each other at some point so it was for the best.

With their spar over, Makito took several gulps of water, wiping the heavy blanket of sweat from his brow.

''How are you feeling?''

His view of Sakumo had changed greatly over the half-year that he had been part of the team. Initially he thought he was just another one of those adults who saw him as a freak and unnatural; but over time it became apparent that he wasn't the same, that he genuinely was concerned about Makito just as much as he was about his other students.

''Fine... not fine... I don't know.''

''You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's still your choice.'' The suggestion was pointless, as Sakumo well knew.

''What? And leave someone else to fight him instead? No way am I running now!''

''Of course you won't. Here's some advice for you then: there's no point in training if you have no idea what you are going to be facing, more so when you are going it alone.''

''So?''

''So, go gather some information. Know your enemy.''

It was that advice that led Makito to the hospital. If there was anyone who could tell him what he needed, it was going to be those who had faced the elder redhead.

It was great in theory but in practice turned up poor results. At best all he could get were vague recollections from anyone he had asked, which left him with just one room to try. Inside was one of the few teams who had not been beaten to a pulp by Kouta. Instead they had only relatively minor injuries.

''Hm? The little princess' brother? What do you want to know about him for?''

Their mocking tones were already pissing him off.

''Do you know anything or don't you?''

''Oh we know things all right, but why should we tell you anything?''

''Goodwill.'' They laugh at him.

''Goodwill my ass. Listen, as much as we hate those siblings, if they can prove just how much better our village is than yours, well, let's just say we won't be complaining.''

Makito's clenched hands are shaking now. 'That's it, I'm gunna hit him!'

''Here's a little hint though, just to give you a glimmer of a chance. Look out for the blood.''

With that said Makito leaves, slamming the door on his way out. It was just his bad luck that staff were walking nearby at the time.

''Hey! This is a hospital, be quiet!'' Not listening, he makes to leave, but is stopped again. ''Hang on, you're Nanaya aren't you?''

Turning he comes face to face – or rather boob to face – with Tsunade. He had never spoken to her before but had seen Kazuki and Hayami speaking to her on occasion. Beside her stood a young girl, around his age if not younger, her arms wrapped around a clipboard held tightly to her chest.

She was wearing a pink nurse's uniform, made to fit her small stature and had pale blue hair cut short, giving her a tomboyish appearance.

''So what if I am?'' He is immediately defensive, taking a few steps back to distance himself from the blonde's large assets.

''And just as prickly as I heard. How's the preparation for the finals going?''

''It's going... fine. What?'' The question is directed at the girl, who was currently glaring at him, as though trying to burn a hole right through him. ''What are you looking at?''

''You're a pervert aren't you?''

Caught off guard by this, he replies, ''Where did that come from?''

''I knew it, you are a pervert! You can't hide it from me, I saw how you were looking at Lady Tsunade!''

''Oh? And just how was I looking at her?''

''Like this!'' She widened her eyes and morphed her mouth into an 'O' shape. 'That's what you looked like!''

''The hell I did! Maybe you should get your eyes tested because you're seeing things!''

''As funny as this is, SHUT UP!'' Tsunade's intervention brings it to a swift conclusion. ''Shizuka, apologise.''

''But-''

''Do it!'' Grudgingly she does so. ''Sorry about that Nanaya. As I was going to say if you need any help, give me a call and I'll see what I can do. These exams can be tough on first-timers. Now, it's about time we got back to our rounds; come on Shizuka.'' With that she steps past Makito, Shizuka following close behind, not before giving him one last glare.

**Elsewhere...**

After many weeks of deliberation Jiraiya had finally come to a decision.

It was something that he had been thinking about since those years in Amegakure looking after those kids. One day he would have to find someone to take over from him, not that he would go out looking for them. It was just by chance that he had met Minato when he did.

From that first day the potential was there: a positive attitude, talent and above all else, the drive to keep going. That was what had really caught his eye and led to this decision.

''So Jiraiya-sensei, what have you got in mind today?''

''Oh you'll see, I have something special in mind.''

Elsewhere, the two other members of Team Sakumo were relaxing after their training, one moreso than the other. At the place that they had been coming to ever since their time in the academy, dubbed their 'Secret Spot', Kazuki was winding down by having a swim in the lake whilst Hayami sat by the shore humming a tune to herself.

Usually when she was left alone with music she entered a peaceful frame of mind where nothing could trouble her. Two things were keeping her from that state of being today. The first was her concern for Kazuki, who had stupidly, in her opinion, gone for a swim in a lake in the middle of freaking winter! The other was her thoughts on the upcoming fights.

''Hey, what's up?''

She jolted back to reality from her state of limbo by Kazuki, who was addressing her while treading water, keeping his soaked head and upper torso above water, his waterlogged hair covering one eye.

''What do you mean? I'm fine.''

''No you're not.'' There was no way that he was being fooled by her. He emerged from the water dripping wet and threw on his formerly discarded dark blue shirt and matching trousers. ''So? What's wrong?''

'' I don't think I can do this Kazuki, the exam I mean. I don't want to fight.''

It wasn't such a strange thing for her to say really. Out of everyone on the team, she was the one who tried to avoid fighting as much as possible.

''Oh come on, you're getting cold feet now? Listen, lately you've been getting much better, hell, even I'd be a bit worried if I had to face those techniques you've been working on.''

''But that's exactly my point!'' She stands, focusing her sight to the far side of the lake. ''I don't want to use any of them on our friends. I don't want to hurt them Kazuki.''

He sighed. If there was anything that would ever get her killed in a fight, it would be her kindness. ''Listen, none of use are going out there to hurt each other. Think of it as sparring, it's just to see how we compare.''

''Maybe, but still-''

Before she could continue, Kazuki sprang up and looked fiercely at her and nothing else. He stood like that for a few moments, then swiftly scooping her up into his arms bridal style.

''Kazuki, what are you doing?'' He didn't answer to that, nor the repeats of her question as he walked. It was after the third that Hayami took notice of where he was walking. ''No stop Kazuki! Put me down! No, Kazuki!''

Her cries are drowned out as they are submerged in water. She swam up as fast as possible, treading water beside him. ''What was that about?''

''Race.''

The word sounded foreign to her. ''Excuse me?''

''Let's race Hayami.'' Not giving her a chance to respond, he swims away.

Even with the lack of words spoken she understood the point he was trying to make.

'It's time to sink or swim.'

Seconds later, she began persuit.

**Later, with Makito...**

After what could only be described as a waste of a day, Makito was slumped on a bench, watching the sun set. If there was one thing that his tail was good for, it was a pretty damn good cushion. The chill of a winter evening produces an involuntary twitch of his ears. Even with a hooded jumper on winter didn't seem to have gotten the hint to leave him alone this year... nor the year before... or the one before that.

''Come along boy. You've wasted too much time as it is. We're late.''

''I heard you the first time gramps.''

The two voices caught his attention. The first was a formal, serious voice of a middle aged man, the other coming from a thoroughly bored Kouta. With him was a man with fading red hair wearing a kimono, as though he was going to some ceremony.

''Don't give me cheek boy! You've been more trouble than you're worth lately.''

''Heard that before too...''

It goes to show just how much can change in only two generations. On the one hand you have the straight-faced, official demeanour of, who Makito assumed, was Kouta's grandfather – and by extension, leader of Uzugakure – and on the other you have Kouta. Enough said.

''Come along, we've kept Sarutobi waiting long enough.''

The two continued walking without noticing Makito, leaving him with a decision to make: mind his own business as this was something he shouldn't intrude on or let curiosity guide his feet.

…

'Screw it.''

He stalked the pair across the village, keeping out of sight. At the Hokage Building he drops back, having a good idea where they were going. After bluffing his way past the receptionist the corridors were largely unoccupied.

'Way too easy.'

Soon enough he finds himself crouched outside the door to the Hokage's office, ear pressed to the door. His guess was right on the money.

''Apologies for our lateness Sarutobi.''

''Don't worry about it, we're not in any kind of rush.''

''Indeed.'' From the sounds of it, he thought otherwise.

''Now Kouta, you understand why you're here correct?''

''Yes sir, for excessive damage to the hopes and aspirations of genin everywhere!'' His chirpy voice was just mocking his grandfather at this point. But before he could lash into his grandson again another voice beat him to it.

''Kou please be serious about this.''

'Kushina?' Makito thinks to himself. Checking that there was still no one around he tuned back in to his eavesdropping.

''… you understand the implications on what you've done boy? You had better not disgrace our village in this, seeing as you're the only one left.''

''Sure sure, I'll put on a good show. Trust m-''

''And no killing.''

''Oh well now you're just asking the impossible!''

'Well that's good news for me; at least I'll still be breathing if it all goes to hell.' Makito thought; although it was not much comfort in face of the pain that he would feel.

''Too bad! Now, on to you Kushina.''

''Me, Grandfather?''

''Yes, it has been almost a year since the sealing I wanted to hear the current situation.''

'Sealing?' What did he mean?'

''Have you made contact with it?''

''Yes Grandfather, it was... unpleasant to say the least.'' The way she was talking was so rigid, so un-Kushina-like. ''Now I tend to just ignore it.''

''A good choice. It would be unwise to allow a Jinchuuruki and Biiju to-''

Before Makito could hear anymore, he felt an uneasy chill and twisted around sharply. Standing there was what appeared to be a young teenage girl. She had absurdly long blond hair, tied into two pigtails that reached all the way down to her knees, forgetting her short stature. The black bows make it appear as though she has rabbit ears. She wore a black dress with red additions, including a large bow on her chest and several upside down crucifixes just above the white hemline.

How had she snuck up on him? More importantly, what was he going to do now that he was caught?

Unexpectedly, she makes no sound, instead strolling past him as though he weren't there to begin with. She lands three light taps on the door, ''It is I.'' That was neither the tone nor way of speaking he was expecting.

The door opens.

Before entering, she looked out of the corner of her eye, offering Makito a minuscule, almost invisible smirk.

It was after she moved that he realised why.

The place that Kushina had chosen to stand after opening the door meant that, as soon as the blond moved after opening the door, her eyes met with Makito's. Kushina's widen upon seeing him, in a mixture of shock and what looked like... fear?

'Well, I'm dead,' he thought, waiting to be exposed.

She does nothing.

''What is it girl? Is there something there?''

You could cut the tension with a kunai.

A few long moments pass before she spoke, quietly, ''Nothing Grandfather.'' The door closes.

Makito, having outstayed his welcome and pushed his luck, made a speedy exit, heading home to think about what he had discovered.

**That night...**

To put it simply, Kushina did not sleep well that night.

What should have been a night of her worrying about her brother for a while before drifting asleep was instead a night of her lying in anguish, thinking of what had happened.

'He knows! Makito knows!'

The question was, what would he do with what he knew? Everyone was taught about the Biiju, the nine tailed-beasts that existed in the world. He must have known what was happening almost instantly. It was a secret that she had guarded for the last year ever since the transfer. The only reason for her coming to Konoha was to become the new Jinchuuruki.

What would everyone do when word got out?

That was what kept her awake, under a veil of cold sweat.

It must have been somewhere between three and four in the morning when she changed her clothes and snuck out. There was no way that she could have slept like that.

That was what led her to doing the only thing she could think of at the time: bang on Makito's apartment door until he answered... which didn't take long.

''Oh my God, what? It's too early for this... Kushina?''

A drowsy Makito answered the door wearing only a pair of boxers, displaying his athletic upper body which was most definitely eye catching. The waning moonlight shone on the muscular arms that no normal boy would have. It was fair to say that Makito was by no means normal though. His hair was scruffy, strands sticking out at random angles thanks to his recently disturbed slumber.

'Wow he's got quite a nice- no, bad Kushina! That's not what you came here for!'

''We need to talk.'' Saying nothing more she enters the apartment. Makito, unsure as how to handle this, just went along with it.

His apartment was small, comprising of a bedroom, a rather empty living room with a kitchenette and finally a bathroom. Kushina sat on one of the stools at the counter.

''You want a drink?''

Simply nodding in response, Kushina takes a small sip from the glass of water as Makito peels a banana. ''You know, this isn't how I imagined having a girl over for the first time would be,'' he says with him mouth full in an attempt to brighten her mood.

She wasn't laughing.

''You heard it all didn't you?''

''Yeah, most of it at least.'' Just as she'd feared.

''Do you understand it?''

''Pretty much... but I want to hear it from you. No hiding it now.''

Of course it would be too much to think he would just forget what he had heard, but it still made her angry. ''What do you want me to say, huh? You know what I'm hiding right? It's not like I can just say to people 'Hi there, I'm Kushina and I have a monster sealed in my belly' can I?''

''Cool it! I didn't say anything like that so stop talking like I did.''

Her hands were shaking as she grasped the glass. ''What do I say?''

Swallowing another bite, he says, ''How about how you ended up like this?''

Taking another sip she steeled herself. ''Okay... well, ever since I was young I've been trained and raised differently to others around me. All of it was in preparation for what I had been 'chosen' for. It was decided for me that I was going to be the next sacrifice to seal away the Kyuubi after the last Jinchuuruki, Mito Uzumaki, was too old. They needed someone new and I was the one...''

Pausing, she looks at him; he stares intently back at her, urging her to continue.

''Anyway, that's why I came here back then, for the resealing. Ever since then I've kept it a secret.''

''Why?''

''What kind of stupid question is that? You really think anyone will see anything other than a monster once they find out? Back home I was always treated like an outcast for things that other people had decided for me... I couldn't have that here too... I just couldn't...''

Silence prevails as Makito plans his response. He finally comes out with, ''Do you think I'm a monster?''

''What?''

''Well do you?''

''I don't know, maybe?''

Makito drew in close, bringing his face just inches from hers; the texture of his furry animal ears visible in detail. ''Do you really think I have any place judging you for that, looking how I do? The both of us didn't choose to have these things done to us, we don't want to have to carry them around every day. But we have them now so all there is to do is go with it.''

''But what about the others?''

''Do you really think they'll despise you for it? Do you really think they're that shallow? Hell, for Minato, I reckon it would only make him even more interested in you!''

''Anything but that... Are you sure?''

''Sure as this banana is yellow!'' He emphasised his point by pointing the fruit right in her face. This draws a smile from her, followed by tears.

''Thank you... thank you so much...'' she sobbed.

Now a happy girl he could deal with; even an angry one, but a crying one? Looking around he looks for something to help him. In the end he could only think of one thing. After a moment to prepare himself, he reached his hand out and with a finger tilted her head up. He followed the action by moving his head forward, pushing his lips softly against hers.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but that was all it took to shock her into stopping. She was in such a daze, blushing like a rose in bloom, that she only snapped out of it by the slamming of something in front of her.

''An apple?''

''Congratulations you know the name of a basic fruit. Now eat up, I'm going to go get ready and then we're going to train.''

''Wait, what?''

''You heard me, you wake me up and bawl in my kitchen, you get to take part in my morning exercises!'' Before she could respond, he retreated into his bedroom to get changed... or more like dressed, leaving her to eat her apple and think about what just happened.

He had kissed her... Was this the same Makito that had, until around six months ago, been a confrontational delinquent? What did it mean? Did he...?

It wasn't too long before he came out, fully dressed and grinning. ''Come on, time's a wasting!'' he said, opening the front door.

''Hey Makito,'' she said catching his attention, ''You can be a good guy when you want to you know?''

He chuckled, ''Try telling me that again in an hour or two.''

They trained together for the rest of the day, and for multiple others over the following month.

**Day of the finals...**

''So where do you think they are?''

Currently five of the seven combatants were sat in a waiting room within the stadium where the final exam would take place. Makito, Hayami, Kazuki and Mikoto shrugged in response to Minato's question. It was the first time that they had all gathered since the previous exam.

Kazuki and Hayami had decided that the odds of them fighting each other was relatively low and so spent the last month working together under Sakumo's guidance.

Mikoto had spent the month training with her family. Although she felt that the time had been well spent, she had had to listen to just a bit too much egotistical words of 'encouragement'. All of which went along the lines of her showing everyone the power of the Uchiha – something she really didn't care about. She was going to show her skill, not a whole clan's.

Minato and Makito kept what they had been up to to themselves. One had been told to do so, the other that it would be easier not to bring it up.

Each of them was restless to begin, to show off what they could do. Their prayers were answered when a jonin approached them, instructing them to follow him to the arena.

''What about Kushina? She's not here yet!'' It was strange to hear an outburst like that from Makito, not so strange that he happened to 'forget' about Kouta.

''The Uzumakis are already in the arena.''

And there they were. The two red heads were standing in the centre of the circular battle arena. Kouta looked exactly the same as a month ago, Kushina on the other hand was a bit different. Unlike her usual hairstyle of it being worn loose, today a large portion of it was held in a ponytail with bangs hanging over her headband. A headband with the emblem for Uzugakure.

Each of the new arrivals, except Makito, were shocked by the change.

''Line up.'' They do so. One by one, eyes converge on a box, sat above the stands full of crowds looking forward to the show. In the box is stood Sarutobi, with the leader of Uzu by his side.

''Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to this Chuunin Exam! It has been...''

No one in the line was paying attention. Loyal ninja they were, attentive ninja they were not. Instead Kushina was the focus of their attention. Whispered questions were sent her way and not one of them was answered, her eyes cast down to the ground.

''Quiet all of you, Lord Hokage's speaking.''

With no other choice they ceased their inquiries.

After about five minutes, which felt more like five hours, the talking ended and cheering erupted from the stands; this could partly be due to the fact that it was the Hokage speaking but more likely it was because things were finally about to start.

''Will all the participants other than the two in the first round exit the arena.''

Everyone other than Hayami and Kushina leave and make their way to the viewing box where they find Sakumo and Jiraiya standing. Before either of them could greet the group, Mikoto stomped up to Jiraiya and shouted, ''What the hell is this? Why is Kushina wearing that headband?''

It was the first time any of them had seen Mikoto truly angry – scratch that – she was furious.

''Hey, don't give me that! I'm just as against it as you are!''

''Well then why-''

''Calm down Mikoto. Her grandfather felt that one person was not enough to represent his village and so asked for Kushina to be acknowledged as a Uzu shinobi.'' Sakumo's quick and concise explanation summed up the situation perfectly.

''But that's just-''

''Wrong? Perhaps. But there's nothing we can do about it now.''

Her anger having been quelled by Sakumo, she went to take a seat, still not happy with it; Jiraiya gave a silent nod of thanks to the elder jonin.

''Gramps is just throwing a hissy fit over me beating all those wimps in the forest if you ask me.'' Kouta announced with a smirk.

Makito was quick to counter with, ''Yeah? Well no one asked you did they?''

''Ohoho? What's this? Could it be that Fluffy's grown some balls?''

''The name's Makito, not Fluffy.''

''Oh, Makito, Fluffy, it doesn't matter either way when you're lying on the floor after having your ass kicked by yours truly.''

''Say that again you-''

''Cool it the both of you!'' Kazuki had had enough and was stepping in to sort it out. ''You'll have your time later. For now, there's a match to watch.''

Taking the hint the genin all sat, except for Kouta who felt like leaning against the wall next to Sakumo and Jiraiya. Once sat Kazuki reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be multiple pairs of earplugs and shared them out, confusing everyone bar Sakumo.

''You'll see'' was all he said to explain.

Down in the arena, Hayami and Kushina stared each other down.

''Just to warn you Hayami, I'm not going to hold back.''

Taking it in her stride, Hayami comes back with, ''Don't worry, I've got a few tricks of my own.''

''The first match will be between Hayami Tsuwatari of Konoha,'' the proctor said, gesturing to Hayami, ''and Kushina Uzumaki of Uzu!'' The crowd cheers wildly for the two girls, this was what they had been waiting the last month for.

Kushina shifts slightly, getting ready to close in on Hayami. 'Time to show what Makito's done for me.'

''Ladies... you may begin!''

Kushina, despite taking off just as she had intended, is frozen to the spot.

Hayami was...


	9. Sword and Song

**Author's note: And he finally gets the chapter done! I honestly had no idea just how annoying exam periods could be even though I've been going through this old song and dance for years now. Guess I just never paid much attention all that time - talented and attentive pupil my ass! Yet somehow I've managed to watch pretty much all of the english dub of Fairy Tail recently and I've gotta say: it is awesome!  
**

**With Naruto and Bleach in their twilight years (by that I mean they're getting old and nearing the end, not those piece of crap books) watching Fairy Tail has given me something to read long term after they're both gone. Now don't get me wrong here, I think Naruto and Bleach are both great shows that have (along with One Piece) become giants among men in the anime world but you have to admit that at the beginning they were both fairly shaky, well Naruto much more so than Bleach.**

**The main issue I find with the original series of Naruto is the fact that the main character is just so goddamn annoying! I mean really, it's a good thing that he provides such a good starting point for fanfic writers to develop from and manipulate in so many diverse ways otherwise he would be on my top ten least likable characters list. Natsu on the other hand, even from episode one, shows that yeah, he can be funny and a bit childish at times, but he's a badass. Don't believe me? Just go watch the first episode!**

**Sakura...? Fuck Sakura. She's pretty much a useless character up until Shippuden from my point of view, serving only to provide exposition about the world in which the show is set. Lucy on the other hand is a character who I feel I can relate to as a fellow writer (not her personal situation). Both she and Gray are much more likable and interesting characters than either Sakura or Sasuke, Gray being a much more social and amusing version of Sasuke. Also I'd say that Erza is much more badass than Kakashi any day of the week... oh yeah, you heard me... please don't kill me. Hahaha!  
**

**Also I can't forget to mention side characters. Now whilst in Naruto they gave you brief glimps into the various side recurring side characters in the first few episodes it was done in a way that was so short that you didn't really pay much attention to them. As opposed to Fairy Tail in which in episode two they introduce each character and give a quick overview of their personality which doesn't drag on but is enough to keep them in your mind.**

**Just to clarify: I don't hate Naruto and Shippuden as a whole, just some of the characters. The original series provided such a perfect template as to what a great anime should be like and I see that in Fairy Tail, which has learnt from the past shows and created something truly wonderful. Well anyway, that's my two cents worth.**

**Rant over, now to buisiness. With this chapter we finally get the final round of the Chuunin Exams underway. If all goes to plan I'll have this done in three chapters (this one included) and the majority of it will be fighting. Let's hope my writing of battle scenes isn't too bad else these will turn out pretty crappy won't they? *Nervous laugh* Hopefully that won't be the case and these will turn out okay. Now I have some other stuff that I want to talk about in regards to the story but I think I've written enough up here so I'll save that for the next chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! Ciao!**

* * *

**Outcasts – Arc 1 – The Knight of Konoha **

**Chapter 9 – Sword And Song**

* * *

_''The first match will be between Hayami Tsuwatari of Konoha,'' the proctor said, gesturing to Hayami, ''and Kushina Uzumaki of Uzu!'' The crowd cheers wildly for the tw__o girls, this was what they had been waiting the last month for._

_Kushina shifted slightly, getting ready to close in on Hayami. 'Time to show what Makito's done for me.'_

_''Ladies... you may begin!''_

_Kushina, despite taking off just as she had intended, was f__rozen to the spot._

_Hayami was..._

She was singing.

The cheering of the crowd died out quickly and was replaced with an uncomfortable silence, or at least uncomfortable from Kushina's point of view. Every pair of eyes were locked on the singer who paid no mind to her situation, in fact it looked like she enjoyed the audience.

Although it wasn't what they had anticipated, the performance was enchanting, bringing smiles to the faces of those who listened, including the genin sat in the viewing box.

''What's up with her Kazuki? Should we put in those earplugs?'' All of those who had been in the academy with her knew that Hayami had quite the voice on her but nothing like this.

''This is just how she does things. There's no reason to worry.'' he responded.

''Yeah,'' Makito added, ''just sit back and enjoy.''

Once her song came to a close, clapping from the viewing box set off a round of applause around the stadium, much to Hayami's delight. When the clapping had finally subsided Kushina, who had admittedly enjoyed the song, spoke. ''As cool as that was can we start our fight already?''

Hayami's expression was one of feigned confusion. ''What are you talking about Kushina? We started a while ago.''

''No we didn't, you've been singing for the past few minutes!''

''Oh, let's get started then.'' Hayami said this in a confident tone, almost victorious. It was like she had already won.

In her mind she had, and Kushina didn't even know it yet.

''Well come on then!''

Wordlessly Hayami raised a hand, pointing at Kushina. ''I'm sorry Kushina.'' Before she could question the meaning behind the words Hayami began to sing again. No, this time it was less singing and more like chanting, as though conducting some kind of ritual.

_''From within the darkest depths_

_a shadow comes, att__ack._

_Nowhe__re to ru__n or_ _hide_

_and your world will fade to black.''_

''It's over.''

No one could see how a few words could win a match but Kazuki said it with a fair amount of conviction. ''Right, sensei?'' Sakumo refrained from answering.

Instead Mikoto took his place. ''What are you talking about Kazuki? Nothing happened.''

''Guess again. Just listen to Kushina.''

Down in the arena she was whipping her head left and right, a look of panic on her face.

''Hayami? Hayami, what just happened? Where did you go?'' The audience was uneasy at the words for the two girls hadn't moved at all. ''Where are you Hayami? Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing!''

''Hayami disperses her chakra into the air using the vibrations created by her singing as a carrier. Once it infiltrates a person's head from the ears it is easy for her to activate it, creating various illusions at her whim using chants. If Kushina had stopped her at any time before the activation code was spoken, the illusion would have been unable to take hold. Right now she's stuck in a world where she can neither see nor hear anything, hence the name 'Fade to Black'.'' Kazuki shivered at the memory of it; for the past month he had acted as test subject for whatever illusions Hayami's surprisingly creative mind could conjure up.

''The only way Kushina's getting out of that genjutsu is if Hayami dispels it. She's already won.''

Echoing Kazuki's final statement Kushina ceased her frantic movements and instead began slowly moving forward, making a futile effort to reach Hayami.

**Kushina's P.O.V...**

_''and your world will fade to black.''_

The instant that line ended Kushina's world disappeared. A curtain of darkness consumed the surrounding view leaving not a trace of light to be seen. As a matter of fact she couldn't hear anything either. It frightened her, her eyes were wide open and yet... nothing.

''Hayami?'' she called out, looking for any trace of life. ''Hayami, what just happened? Where did you go?''

**''Foolish girl!''**

The booming voice came from behind and as she turned, the abyss was replaced in an instant with a gigantic room divided in two by the bars of a cage which reached from the floor to the roof. Kushina's footsteps resonated through her mindscape as she approached the bars.

''What do you want fox? If you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy right now.''

The Kyuubi bore it's fangs at the girl, growling, its crimson eyes trying to pierce into her. **''One day I'm going to eat you girl, just you watch.''**

''Good for you, now if that's all I've got something to do.'' She had been taught not to fear the fox demon, which so long as it was sealed within her, she was in control of. This gave her the confidence to brush off the creature as though it were just an insect buzzing about her head.

**''Wait girl...''**

''What now? If you'd like I could nail your mouth shut!''

**''There's no way you're going to win at the rate you're going. Just this one time I'm doing something to help you.'' **The beast was not known for its benevolence which was what made Kushina so uneasy. **''This isn't kindness. I still despise you with all m****y being;** **it'****s just that someone like **_**that **_**can't be allowed to win. I refuse to allow someone like her to triumph.''**

''What are you talking about? You mean Hayami?''

**''Yes.** **She and that Onigami brat; one day, they too will come to fear me, make no mistake about it.''**

In an instant the room disappeared and the real world returned to her. The stadium was buzzing with the murmurs of speculation from the audience as to what had just happened. Standing across from her was Hayami, who had not moved.

**''Don't make any sudden moves, slowly mak****e ****your** **way** **toward** **he****r.''**

Pretending she was still blind she inched forward, arms outstretched as though she were feeling her way. As she did this, Hayami called for the proctor and began to explain what she had done. Distracted by explanation, Kushina saw her opportunity, dashing forward and blindsiding Hayami and sending her flying.

All chatter ceased as Hayami landed. ''But... how did you...?''

''Full marks for effort but genjutsu isn't gonna work on me! Now it's my turn; Sealing Art: Five Piercing Rods!'' Hayami rolled just in the nick of time to avoid being pinned down by the five pillars of light. What looked to be a clear cut victory for Hayami had now turned into a game of cat and mouse.

The unexpected turn of events was riling up the crowd. ''Now that's what I'm talking about!'' Makito was also revelling in the excitement.

''You know Makito, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're rooting for Kushina here,'' Mikoto teased.

''Hmph, think what you want.''

''Guys, be ready to block your ears.'' They looked at Kazuki quizzically. ''Hayami's backed into a corner, it's about time she used the other technique.'' Rather than asking this time, they just did as they were told.

Hayami knew that she had no other choice; as much as she didn't want to do it, she had no choice. Kushina was better than her in pretty much every aspect: faster, stronger, greater stamina. There was no way that she was going to win in a head on assault. Starting quiet and deep, her voice increased in both pitch and volume rapidly.

''That's not going to work, didn't I already tell you?''

She continued until her voice emitted a loud, high pitched noise. 'Now!' Focusing her chakra into her throat and the melodic note became a horrific, ear-crushing screech, turning the sweet girl into a banshee. Those in the crowd covered their ears in a vain effort to block out the noise; even the earplugs didn't manage to block the sound completely.

Kushina was forced to her knees due to the pain in her head, and was on the verge of unconsciousness when it all came to a spluttering stop.

Hayami doubled over coughing heavily, clutching at her throat. 'Maybe I overdid it,' she thought.

Kushina's blurred vision saw this, as did the Kyuubi.

**''Now girl! Do it!''**

Stumbling to her feet she closed the distance, slamming her hands on the ground in front of her target. Hayami had but a moment to be shocked before numerous chains erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around her.

With her arms and legs bound she had no way to stop Kushina from slapping a seal over her mouth; once activated, she was left unable to move as well as speak.

Kushina, rubbing her temple to ease the pain (the action was mimicked by a good number of the crowd), grinned weakly at her defeated friend. ''Game over.'' With soft, slightly watery eyes, Hayami silently nodded in agreement.

''Ladies and gentlemen, the winner is Kushina Uzumaki!'' From out of nowhere the proctor reappeared, seemingly unaffected by what had just happened.

As the crowd applauded, Kushina released the seals and the two shook hands. ''Girls, head inside and get yourselves checked out by the medics.''

''Oh bloody hell, my head is killing me!'' Kushina cried out as soon as they were out of sight.

''Well at least you are able to talk properly still,'' Hayami responded, considerably quieter than her counterpart.

''Ugh, that was seriously cool though. I didn't know you had stuff like that in you.''

''Yeah well,'' she whispered, ''I thought I'd surprise you. How did you break my genjutsu anyway?''

''Family secret,'' was all she said as Hayami opened the door.

''SUPER CLIPBOARD STRIKE!''

Hayami was lucky that she wasn't alone because if she were she'd have been knocked out by the high speed clipboard flying at her head. In this case though, Kushina just picked it out of the air, having had enough practise over the last month.

''You're never gonna surprise me kid.''

''WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ATTACKING PATIENTS?!''

With a whack around the head from Tsunade, Shizuka clutched her head in pain as a young man with the same hair colour as her looked on, shaking his head.

''You two just can't stop can you?''

''You really need to learn how to control your sister.''

''No way! I'm fine as I am, right Bro?'' Shizuka protested.

The trio continued talking amongst themselves, forgetting that they even had a job to be doing. That is until Kushina reminded them.

''Can we get on with this please?''

''Oh sorry,'' the man said with an apologetic smile, ''let's get started Kushina. Come on you.'' He pinched Shizuka by the ear and dragged her across the room much to her chagrin as Kushina followed, taking a seat on one of the four empty beds in the room.

Hayami sat down on another, Tsunade perching next to her.

''How are you feeling then?''

''Pretty good I think, bit sore in the throat though.''

''I can tell.'' She said, examining Hayami. ''You did well out there girl, I even thought you had won for a while.''

''Thanks. Say, Tsunade, who are those two over there?''

''Oh, the guy is a... colleague of mine. His name's Dan Katō and the annoying little brat is his sister, Shizuka.''

''I heard that!''

''Concentrate!''

''Sure thing bro!''

Tsunade continued, much quieter this time, ''It's true she's young but she's up there with the best of civilian practitioners.''

''You mean she's not a ninja?''

''Oh no no. As she was growing up, Dan was studying how to become a medic and let's just say he's not the neatest of people, leaving books all over the place. One day she picked one up and sat there just reading, page after page and it snowballed from there. I'm amazed she managed to make sense of them at all to be honest... sometimes I wish she hadn't. Babysitting her around the hospital all day isn't easy.'' She chuckled cheerfully at the thought.

Hayami smiled warmly at the woman. ''You know, this is the first time I've heard you talk about your life.''

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''To Kazuki and I you're the incredible women who got us where we are today and yet we don't know the first thing about you. You're one of the Sannin and a med-nin but other than that, nothing.''

''Oh come on, you're exaggerating.''

''No she isn't. Here, catch.'' Kazuki tossed a bottle of water to Hayami, who gratefully gulped it down.

''Thanks,'' her voice was clearer as a result of the drink. 'Who knew water could have such magical healing powers?' she thought.

''No problem, it was good to see that my sacrifices weren't a waste.''

''Sorry, but who else was I going to experiment on?''

''Experiment? Hayami, what have you been doing to your boyfriend this time?'' Tsunade had managed to turn a friendly chat into an awkward situation, for Hayami at least, who choked on her remaining water.

''Don't say stupid things. Anyway, I'm off. There's a match for me to win.''

The door slammed behind Kazuki, stopping Hayami's spluttered protests from reaching him and within seconds he had stepped out into the arena where Mikoto was waiting. The anticipation for this match was great as the famed female prodigy of the Uchiha clan was fighting. Based on the various bets made and odds drawn up, Kazuki didn't have a very good chance of victory; seeing Mikoto stood, arms crossed and with a confident smirk on her face it was hard to dispute this.

''So you're finally here. I thought you had run off or something.''

''Big words Uchiha. Think you can back them up?''

''Just wait and see.''

They faced off, waiting to be let loose. ''The next match is between Mikoto Uchiha from Konoha and Kazuki Onigami, also from Konoha.''

Up in the Kage box, sat alongside the leaders of the two participating villages on a rather extravagant looking black throne was the blond girl whom Makito had had a close encounter with during his little sneaking mission a few weeks ago. She was sat with lidded eyes one leg folded over the other, her head resting on her hand. This changed when she heard Kazuki's name; she leaned forward slightly, her attention caught.

The Hokage saw this minor change. ''Something interests you my lady?''

''One could say that monkey.''

''You may begin!''

''Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!''

The call came from both simultaneously and the two jutsu clashed; Mikoto was one step ahead as shuriken hidden within the flames shot out. Kazuki wasn't concerned and he drew his blade, intercepting each one with a series of slashes which connected with each target, knocking them to the floor. Threat dealt with, he stood calm as a cucumber, blade in hand. Mikoto looked happily at this picture. ''That's it. That's the look of the person I want to beat!''

Hayami and Kushina had just returned to the contender's box, having been cleared by Tsunade and the others. They arrived in time to see them charge at one another, engaging in a dance between Kazuki's sword and Mikoto's kunai held, one in each hand.

Kouta, who was thoroughly uninterested by the fight, turned to the newcomers. ''Hey sis, not bad down there. It'll stop the old man from bursting a blood vessel.''

''Thanks Kou.'' Not saying anything further Kushina sat next to Makito, engaging in quiet conversation. Kouta glared at the two, most likely annoyed at being brushed off.

Hayami didn't like letting such perfect opportunities to tease someone go by. ''Is someone jealous?''

''Hmph, as if.''

Back in the fight, Mikoto had gained some distance as close combat was never going to work against Kazuki, forcing her to resort to long-range attacks; this was equally ineffective as Kazuki's swordsmanship was at such a level that everything she sent at him was as difficult to deflect as swatting a fly.

''You don't disappoint, do you Kazuki. You're just as good as I expected,'' she said, admitting her admiration.

''Good, after years of training I'd be ashamed if I wasn't.''

''It's about time I kicked it up a notch then. Summoning Jutsu!'' Smoke billowed around from the spot where her hands connected with the ground. Hissing emanated from the fast-dissipating smokescreen and a black cat large enough to be ridden was revealed.

''You called Mistress?''

''Yes Ruri, I've gotten you a new toy to play with.'' Kazuki didn't particularly take to being referred to as a 'toy'.

''You're too kind Mistress. I may be a little rough if that is acceptable?'' Rough didn't sound very appealing either.

Mikoto grinned darkly. ''Go ahead, sink your claws in, just don't kill him.'' With a mighty cry the cat bounded towards Kazuki who... well he didn't react as expected. A few moments ago he was engaging Mikoto on the arena floor and now he was stood high on the arena wall with a giant cat raised on its hind legs scratching its claws below him.

''Come down little boy.''

''… Do I look stupid to you?!''

Makito and Hayami face palmed at the sight of the quite literal game of cat and mouse. ''Uhh guys... what the hell's going on?'' Minato asked.

With a deep sigh, Makito responded, ''when I first met him I never even suspected that was the one thing he was afraid of… But after that incident…''

''That was an awkward mission... right in front of the client too,'' Hayami added.

Kouta's snickering erupted into all out laughter at Kazuki's cry. ''I HATE CATS! Go on! Get lost! Shoo! Shoo!'' There were many others who shared in Kouta's schadenfreude. Embarrassed by this, Kazuki shot a small fireball at Ruri's face. It didn't do anything except to annoy the female cat who hissed angrily at him; at this point poor Kazuki was so high up that he was pretty much in the stands.

This spectacle, although highly amusing, had to be stopped. The proctor reappeared, shouting ''Onigami, if you don't get down from there in the next ten seconds you will be disqualified!''

Even with this ultimatum in place Kazuki was paralysed. 'I can't do this...'

'There's no reason to be afraid boy.' Kazuki's eyes widened. There was a voice inside his head... that wasn't his. 'Yes that is correct now cease your pointless procrastination!'

'Who are you?'

'That is unimportant, I came here to be amused, something you are failing horrendously at I must say.'

He was getting annoyed now, who was this person to be talking to him like that? 'Well I'm sorry that-'

'Such a poor, hapless child. Perhaps it would have been better if you had just died three years ago with your village.'

That had done it. He could take the laughter. He could stand to be underestimated. He would take it all without saying a word. But talking about his home in such a way crossed the line! As his emotions were brought to a boil, his grip on the rubber hilt only tightened.

Enraged he leapt from the wall, roaring and catching Ruri off guard. ''I'LL SHOW YOU!'' A scissor kick sent the cat flying, much to Mikoto's surprise. Not wanting to be shown up by a human, Ruri recovered quickly and pounced, claws extended. Instead of moving he just raised his sword, blocking both sets, shocking everybody with the ease at which he did so with only one hand gripping the blade.

''How... did you...?''

''Time to put this kitty down!'' he yelled.

With his free arm he layed into the cat's exposed underside repeatedly, sending her flying back the way she came. Defenceless in the air, Ruri could do nothing to stop Kazuki who was about to slice her in half. ''Ruri, go back!'' In a puff of smoke the cat disappeared, leaving Kazuki to land cleanly. His fierce eyes met Mikoto's which were glistening in a fearful attraction. His sudden change was frightening, yet she couldn't look away, the storm of emotion before her was oddly alluring.

''Remind me never to buy you a cat for your birthday.''

The joke diffused his rage as swiftly as it had formed. He blinked a few times and looked around, remembering just where he was. ''Well that was something...''

Mikoto found herself laughing at the situation they were in. ''How about we finish this?'' Kazuki nodded. ''Alright, let's make this something to remember,'' she said pulling out a scroll. From within she drew out a katana.

''Really? That's not a very good idea, just a heads up.''

Bowing her head, she closed her eyes. ''Normally that would be true but I have something that I think might just even the odds.'' Her head bolted up, eyes blazing a crimson red with two tomoe whirling in each.

''Nice Sharingan, does it actually do anything?''

''Let's see shall we?''

The pair clashed. Kazuki was clearly the better combatant in this fight with years of experience but Mikoto's eyes allowed her to read exactly what he was going to do; which enabled her to keep up with her opponent.

''You're not too bad Mikoto, give it some time and training and someday you might even be a challenge.''

''I'll give you a rematch any time you want Kazuki, this has been the best fight I've ever had.''

''Same here.'' Kazuki's blade proved to outmatch Mikoto's, slicing clean through. Hooking his foot behind hers he swept her legs from under her, eliciting a gasp from her, forcing her to the ground. With a blade pressed up against her throat she had no choice but to surrender.

''The winner is Kazuki Onigami!''

'That is what I wanted to see. Good show boy.' He felt the foreign presence leave his mind sooner than he could respond.

In comparison to the previous match this had been much more action packed and the upset of the no-name underdog beating the prodigy incited wild cheering around the stadium, although Hayami simply clenched her fists at what she was seeing.

Kouta saw this as a chance for payback. ''Jealous much?''

''Just shut up!'' she spat venomously.

''Uhh Kazuki, could you maybe...''

Realizing his blade was still against Mikoto's throat he put it away with a hasty apology.

''No that wasn't it... could you get off me?'' He was straddling her mid-section in front of all these people and that was fairly embarrassing to Mikoto, not so much to Kazuki.

''What's wrong?''

She saw this, not as ignorance, but as a challenge. ''Okay then, don't move. I don't have a problem,'' she winked.

''Alright you two, disengage.'' At the Proctor's behest they did so. After a quick swing by the med-bay, complete with Tsunade making mocking 'meow' noises, the two were greeted by congratulations and a few laughs over the match from most.

''Hayami, you okay?'' Kazuki inquired.

''I'm perfectly fine,'' she said.

''Are you su-''

''I just said didn't I?''

This was the first time she had ever been short with him so the confusion he was feeling was understandable. Just a little while ago she had been fine and now this? It appeared that her mood swings had finally made their triumphant return. ''I'd give up kid if I were you. You just beat one women, you might not survive another.'' Jiraiya quipped, lending his knowledge garnered from his various 'experiences' to the boy.

It didn't take too long for the mostly cheerful atmosphere to die as everyone remembered what was next. 'Remember' with the help of Kouta who silently climbed the railing, jumped off the edge and fell the distance to the arena; landing perfectly.

Makito stood up.

Kushina and Hayami wore concerned expressions.

Kazuki and Mikoto looked on passively.

''Good luck pal,'' Minato said, slapping him on the back. ''I know you'll do great!''

''Thanks...'' it was difficult to identify his mood as he stepped towards the railing.

''Makito...'' Kushina muttered, grasping the back of his shirt. ''I...''

He turned and playfully punched her arm. ''No worries Kushina, I'll go out there and show your brother just how good I really am!''

''Damn right,'' Kazuki spoke up. ''And when you're done we can have our match.''

''Sure thing.'' Leaning back, he fell into the air, spinning in a ball and landing in a crouched position.

Kouta was stood, arms crossed and cocky grin cemented in place. ''Nice of you to get down here Fluffy, I thought you had turned tail and ran. I wouldn't have blamed you, it's not every day you have to fight someone like me.''

Rather than responding, Makito just unstrapped thick material from around his arms and legs and tossed them aside. The product was four craters where each of them landed; he slammed his fists together and grinned. ''Just shut up and fight, I've got something to do after this, so let's make it quick!''

''Cocky prick.''

''Match three: Makito Nanaya of Konoha verses Kouta Uzumaki from Uzu. Begin!''


	10. Update

**(Added 17/6/13) So, it's been a while since I last updated a new chapter for this... Hoo boy! I have been trying to write the next chapter for this I really have but honestly? I just can't do it. **

**I feel like by writing more... it's like I'm taking a dump on what is already a fairly big pile of shit as it is. Okay poor analogy but what I'm getting at is that it feels like I'm putting work in for no real reason. Like I'm wasting my time because no one really wants to read this (seriously, the majority of the views I get on this are people looking at chapter one and then nothing else). If I knew just what people are finding bad about this story I'd have something to work for and fix but instead I'm getting nothing! It can't be that difficult to write a couple of words can it? I don't want to sound like a dick but goddamn! *Sigh* **

**So yeah, that's where I am right now, just thought I'd get it out there. Maybe I'll get back into this but odds are if things stick like how there are, I'll just focus on writing other things and do something else for my work next year.  
**

**Vex out.**

**(30/6/13) Alright, this is officailly going on hiatus. I just can't write anything more for it now, I've just lost my drive, so I'm just going to focus on other things. I might get back to it at a later date if I can bring myself to do so.**


End file.
